


Misadventures of Jack Frost

by J-Bfan (Mysterie)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 19,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Jamie and the others spend their down time together from their life right here. That doesn't mean things don't affect them, but even when life isn't spent fighting one evil or another, things are anything but dull.</p><p>[some events here are related to the series, Mortal Guardians, if you have't read them you could be lost - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]</p><p>[this format is also more relaxed and not fully reverted to story form, also... don't take everything here seriously 'cause this is just me and my friend having fun with ideas.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi....

[Key

" " - Mysterie

normal text - Jack

underlined \- Jackson

S - Shadow

J - Jakul

K - Kree

P - Punishment

JB - Jamie]

 

 

LOL YOU'RE FUCKED JACKSON!

 

"yes... yes he is... if he crosses a line... he'll really wish he hadn't..."

 

yes haha im fucked really i can't believe im apart of you 

 

"wait... what? apart of me? you lost me there..."

 

he's talking about me basically

 

"ah... right. you need to make your differences known better Jackson... but yes... you are."

 

Honestly, Jackson... you should know better than to anger a light spirit... - S

 

what im death damn it people are usually afraid of death

 

oh shut up jackson

 

"death is one of the things I and Shadow are not afraid of Jackson. we're... unique that way you could say."


	2. Two Loves, One Frost

*laughs* "Jamie is a persistent one."

  
yeah he is

 

"apparently he's gonna act like a "kid" if we don't resolve this..."

 

lol

 

"of course it kinda fits because he is the youngest spirit... oh gods... that ALMOST makes him like our son... except... well... yeah..."

 

NOO!

 

*laughs* "he's definitely NOT going to be, but I meant just age wise... pipe down!"

 

LOL

 

"we have our hands full with "one" intelligent child as it is... and honestly there's no way Jamie would settle for being our kid... especially not after... Yeah noooo..."

 

LOL

 

hey how fun that talk would be, hey jamie you wanna be our kid

 

*laughs* "I can just hear Jamie's sputtering protests now..."

 

"I don't think he'd so easily give up his new found love & intimacy with you Jack...."

 

OMG

 

pretty much, neither would I, I'M A WHORE lol

 

*chuckles* "yeah... but I and Jamie are kinda possessive.... so we're not gonna tolerate anyone else..."

 

lol

 

OMG no one else man no one else!


	3. Vampires and Cannibals, oh my...

"um... oopsss... didn't mean to bite THAT hard... didn't think my teeth were that sharp either..."

 

lol

 

*sweat drop* "ah... well guess that's what happens sometimes when pleasure over takes logical thought..."

 

yeah

 

"considering I've never actually done that before... I think I got a little carried away"

 

yep

 

a little

 

"ah... guess I'll have to be more careful about "bites" in the future..."

 

YEAH YOU VAMPIRE! my blood is not on the market

 

*laughs* "I swear I'm not a vampire.... or a zombie.... but you ARE tasty....."

 

OMG CANNIBAL!

 

"no... no.... I swear I don't plan to EAT you... just... um... nibble..."

 

*gasps and runs away* NOO MY BLOOD MINE!

 

"um... no... not the blood... just the skin..." *sweat drops*

 

oh

 

"as I said, I'm not a vampire."

 

lol i know but seriously you nibble on my flesh what am i a popscicle

 

"yup! one that only melts when I lick it.... "

 

"Jackson isn't good at listening is he?"

 

No no, he is not

 

"that's what he gets for not listening then..."

 

"and yes... to answer Jamie's question... i am nuts thank you" *takes a bow*

 

LOL


	4. Run and Crash

*facepalms* "you'd think the two were showing off to each other! oh boy..."

 

LOL

 

"I mean, isn't that kind of what this looks like? pea cocking rather than two dark forces trying to destroy one another? honestly!"

  
  
*shrugs* So sue me... not often I get to show off -S

 

lol

 

"oi.... what a ham she is..."

 

YEAH! wait that makes you a ham to since she is a part of you lol!

 

"I am not!"

  
  
*snickers* - S 

 

Yes you are

 

*huffs* "am not!"

  
  
*laughs* -S

  
  
"Oh shut up you...."

 

High fives  *high fives Shadow* J- 

 

*high fives Jakul* Oh gods NO! I am NOT getting together with Punishment! No way! He's a stick in the mud! -S

   
  
*snickers*

 

*grumbles, scooting closer to Jakul* - S 

 

*He chuckles, holding shadow hand* Love you to - J

 

"awwww... how sweet you two are...." *cooes*

 

*flushes, grumbling a bit more; ducking head in embarrassment* - S 

 

*pats shadows back, sticks his tongue out at you and me* we're not cute -J

 

cute? who said cute? I said you were sweet... did I not Jack?

 

*rolls eyes, but squeezes Jakul's hand* - S 

 

*chuckles* you sure did

  
*groans* can we kill them now shadow?  *ask in slight pain since our last encounter* -J

 

*sighs a little* No... but... *grins a little* maybe you'd like to have a little fun.... - S 

  
  
*eyes widen a little* uh oh...

 

AHH! MYSTERIE THERE BEING GROSS!  *hugging you like a small child*

 

oh shut it baby  -J

 

*stick my tongue out at jakul after he goes in for the kiss*

 

"ahhh! no! get away from me!" *I bury my face against your hoodie*

  
  
*cracks up* - S 

 

MYSTERIE LIKE RUN! *i say as i jump in your arms scooby doo style* AND RUN!   
  


*cracks up* omg look at them go! -J

 

*runs off as fast as can*

  
  
*falls out of chair because she's laughing so hard* - S 

 

*we crash into a door* ROINKS! *i say like scooby as well*

 

OMG HAHHA THIS IS HILARIOUS! -J

 

"Ow!!!"

  
  
*shaking with laughter, finally calms down* Alright... time to really play... though that was amusing... *purrs* -S

  
  
*gulps*

 

*He smiles* yes lets Play *he says nibbling on shadow neck* -J

 

 

OMG! *i hide behind your dress like a child peeking at something they're not supposed to see*

 

*chuckles, purrs* I meant with them... but I'm always up for playing with you too... -S

  
  
*hugs you close*

 

yep this will be fun to watch *he says as he kisses shadow*-J  

 

*i shudder in fear* No no

 

*returns the kiss gently* - S 

  
  
"Get a room you two! Preferably not this one!"

 

*turns to us both with a wicked smile* and if we don't? - S 

  
  
*not sure what to say to that....*

 

So goodnight don't let bed bugsbite

 

 

oh theyll bite alright -J  

 

*i groan* shut up


	5. Sick Spirit

*sneezes* seriously i am sick though

 

"awwwww" *wraps you in blanket and fetches you some ice cream*

 

thank you

 

"any time"

 

*eats ice cream sneezes an icecicle*

 

*hands you a warm tissue* "bless you."

 

thank you

 

"you're welcome!"

 

*makes a snowflake*

 

*watches the snowflake*

 

*it turns into you with a smile*

 

*smiles back*

 

*Then turns ice into a ice taco i take a bite*

what i was hungry

 

*shrugs* "you're entitled"

 

Yep *and makes another ice taco* you try it 

 

"um, no thanks. I prefer mine warm. I don't like cold meat"

 

its made of ice

 

"well.. then wouldn't it just be tasteless to me?"

 

idk i just wanted you to try it

 

*shrugs* "one bite can't hurt"

 

yeah it won't

 

*takes small bite* "yup... tastes like ice"

 

HAHA good is it not crunchy in everyway!

 

*rubs hand over heart... really hates writing as Shadow....*

  
  
*rolls eyes* So let me do it... yeesh - S 

  
  
"hell no."

 

Oh come on! - S 

  
  
"No. because if it were up to you everyone would just die... you're a horrible godmodder..."

  
  
*pouts* you're no fun... - S 

 

Yep she is right on that one Shadow - P

 

*laughs* - K 

  
  
oh pipe down sunspot - S 

  
  
*just sighs and writes the next part*

 

*snickers high fiving punishment for that one*

 

its a gift *he said while high fiving me* - P

 

Hey... you missed one... *snickers* - S 

  
  
I'm just not gonna...


	6. Love Fight

no fair Jamie thats no fair

 

All's fair in love and war Jack... *smirks* - JB

  
  
"He's right." *shrugs*

 

Damn

 

"if memory serves... you told him that first..."

 

yeah

 

"ah Jamie... that was so bad of you...."

  
  
*just chuckles* - JB

 

yep

 

*smirks* - JB

 

NOT COOL JAMIE *SMACKS*

 

ow! *rubs cheek* Hey! I said I wasn't going to force it! - JB

 

*glares at Mysterie* - JB

  
  
*puts up hands* "ohh no. you leave me outta this..."

 

YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT STUFF and just for that no hugs or anything for one week!

 

Actually I DON'T! That's why I came up with this whole thing! You don't tell me anything Jack! *fumes* - JB

  
  
"ummm... yeah..." *goes to get some tea*

 

Hey! *grabs the first thing he sees... a pillow... and chucks it at him* - JB

 

*I laugh* well you're being to smart!

 

*rolls eyes* well unlike you mr 300+ I went to college... considering it's something people do most nowadays. - Jamie

  
  
*sips tea*

 

*i growl* so what if your college bound bennett! *i yell surprisingly pissed off and also i never use his last name*

 

Hey, you started with the smart remark! *shoots back* - JB

  
  
*headdesks, barely keeping from upsetting the tea in one hand*

 

*I smile* cause you admit it you're a nerd

 

... what am I doing here again? *sighs* I have work to do... *walks off* - Jamie

  
  
*I shrug*

 

you suck Jamie

 

*calls over his shoulder with a smirk* You know you love it.... - JB

  
  
*stares after him with an expression that just says "omg I can't believe he said that"*

 

*groans before taking a sip of tea* what the hell have I gotten myself mixed up in?


	7. Little Fun and Games...

oh god you caught me *looks at the dress* hmm wasnt pretty enough

 

*chuckles*   
  
oh hey... Jamie to the rescue!

  
  
*rolls eyes at Mysterie* - Jamie

 

*Lol* yes!

 

oh come on Jamie....

 

 

this isn't a fairy tale... I am not a knight in shining armor. - JB

 

uh huh.... which is why you rushed to help riiiiiiiiiggghhhhhtttt?

 

*rolls eyes* - JB

 

i'm a damsel OMG IM STILL WEARING THE DRESS AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

 

*facepalms*  
  
Jack... take the dress off....

  
  
*smirks* but you look so pretty.... - Jamie

  
  
JAAAAAMIEEEE!!!!! 

  
  
*just smirks* - Jamie

 

Fine your not fun *blushes as i dispose of it but put it in my drawer next to other dresses*

 

*sees the other ones, says with a smirk*  
  
That silver one really brings out your eyes you know.... - JB

  
  
*I decide I've had enough and I leave the two of you alone for the time being* 

  
  
*smirks triumphantly* - JB

 

*I slam the drawer* i dont own dresses i lost a bet with bunny *i say sticking my tongue out at him*

 

*smiles, a mischievous gleam in his eyes*  
  
I could always get you some... - JB

 

HEY I DONT OWN ANY ACCEPT THAT ONE since bunny made me wear it *i say nervous as i start to fly away*

 

Oh come on Jack... no need to be shy! *calls* - JB

 

*I blush bright blue* SHUT UP JAMIE!

 

*chuckles* You're so cute when you're in denial Jack.... *purposely drops his voice to a seductive tone* - JB

 

I AM NOT! *i yell as i blush so blue i look like i was suffocating and hide my face as i am walking away*

 

*grabs you and pulls you to him*  
  
Oh no... you're not getting away that easy this time... - JB

 

Let go! *struggles* MYSTERIE HELP!

 

*chuckles a little, pulling you close, whispering softly*  
  
It's not me you fear Jack... we both know that...   
  
*presses his lips to your forehead* - JB

 

*I shudder my body feeling like Jelly* let go

 

*gently kisses your cheeks* - JB

 

*I pull from his grasp no go he seems stronger now that he is a immortal crap i pull my head from his lips* Stop it

 

*pulling back was a mistake... he smirks at you before claiming your lips with his before releasing you* - JB

 

*I float there a moment before my face was blank i giggled like goofy funnily i plopped onto the floor*

 

*he chuckles and leaves the room as I come in*

  
  
Ah... excuse me... - JB

  
  
*I let him leave the room then look at you with a raised eyebrow when I see you on the floor*

 

*Funny goofy face in place i shake my head and come to my sense*

damn you Jamie *i growl and look grumpily at the door but couldnt help smirk*

next time you're getting it

 

*I chuckle a little as I figure out what he's done*  
  
"I'm sure he'd love to see you try..."

 

*I growl* VENGENCE WILL BE MINE JAMIE BENNETT!

*i yell as i fly to the roof of your house to think of plans*

 

*just chuckles, wondering what sort of "revenge" you will come up with*

 

*I laugh evilly as i come up with the perfect plan*

 

*hopes Jamie knows how to hide....*   
  
*feels a chill run up his spine for some reason* - JB

 

*I laugh* this will be fun

*i blow it and it floats towards Jamie landing on his nose magic engulf his vision to the point all he can see is me in his head half naked*

HAHA brilliant brilliant brillant!

 

*tilts his head, aware it's your magic at work.... he finds a chair to sit in and relaxes, quite enjoying the "view" a soft smile* - JB

 

NO NO NO! *I hit the wall repeatedly*

 

*I stare at Jamie, finding the living room pieces a little askew as he'd bumped into several before finding a chair. I chuckle then. I call out*  
  
"Jack! I think you need to do better than that! Whatever THAT is...."

 

DAMN IT! *i hiss at Jamie when he walks in like a cat and run away like one in anger jumping onto the roof i find new plans to think of*

 

*looks at Jamie* 

  
  
*blinks as your magic fades and heaves a sigh before a smirk plays along his lips. he glows slightly as he sends an image to your mind... this one of the both of you in a bed without clothes... * - JB

  
  
*Though I can't see the image itself, I raise an eyebrow as I can sense his satisfaction*

 

*I sit on the roof and a good idea comes to mind i smile waiting for nightfall. As soon as that comes i yelp I groan and send a mental "stop it"*

 

*chuckles, sending back a mental "you know you want it..."* - JB

 

Shut up *i say but shaking in my body pants tight damn it!*

 

*retaliates by sending a phantom sensation of hands along your sides, skimming along your skin* - JB

 

*I moan slightly, I send a mental slap on Jamies face* stop it

 

*instead, sends a phantom feeling of hands along your thighs* - JB

 

*I shook with pleasure I growl* STOP IT! *i send a mental fire that burned his hands*

 

*"or what?" comes across the bond and a sense of a purr along with the phantom feeling of hands along your bottom* - JB

 

*I think 'what do i do!' i keep forgetting he can hear everything and the familiar touch again I slap them away* STOP IT!

*i fly off quickly and block the phantom touch*

 

*knowing can't go further, sends a feeling of smug laughter and a sense of "you can't escape it fully..."* - Jamie

 

I shudder and go hide somewhere the need hurt

 

*unaware of what he's done, I go in search of you*

 

*I groan in pain* damn it Jamie

 

"Jack?"   
  
*walks about, trying to find you*

 

*I yelp as i realize you were nearby and i was giving myself a quick how could we say release*

 

*walks over to you, having heard the yelp though instead of being embarrassed myself I just chuckle softly*  
  
"I was wondering if he'd gone that far..."

 

*I blushed violet as i saw you i went to the other room finishing on the wall of the cave i was in*


	8. Touch of Romance

*a soft chuckle follows you out of the room, I call after you*  
  
"You know he's not going to quit until he get what he wants right?"

 

IT'S NOT HAPPENING! *i yell as i leave the cave a little more decent*

 

*I raise my eyebrows at you when you return*  
  
"And just why not? You can't deny it forever you know.. not good for you anymore than it's good for him."

 

I dont care i wont break till he does and i have a plan mwahhhha!

 

*chuckles*  
  
"And just what are you planning?"

 

*sighs a little, relaxing in the recliner already having dealt with his own little "problem" as well, unaware I'd found you...* - Jamie

  
  
*smirks a little* Maybe I can help... what do you think?

 

YOU WILL NEVER KNOW AHAHA!

 

"awww... but I was going to help.... oh well... good luck then..."

 

HMM wait! *i smile devilishly i whisper in your ear*

 

*I giggle a little*  
  
"Hmmm... I think I can do that... how long do you need?"

 

*I think for a moment* about 20 minutes

*i smile as i immediately set to work on the dinner and stuff*

 

alright.  
  
*walks back into the other room where Jamie is at*

  
  
*lightly dozing when I come in*  
  
What? Don't lecture me. - JB

 

  
Wasn't going to. What you two do is none of my business.

  
  
*lips twitch*   
  
"Maybe you should make it your business." - JB

  
  
Excuse me?

  
  
"A three some... what do you think?" - JB

  
  
*I just stare*

 

*I smile as i add the finishing touches to the ice crafted garden that surrounds the dinner table i smile and snap my fingers its a new power i can control flames only blue ones*

perfect

 

Well? - JB

  
  
ah... I honestly don't know what to say... I... er... never really considered it. 

  
  
Seriously? - JB

  
  
Honest.

 

*i smile* this will be good *i say preparing a nice chicken filet. I was a whirlwind, sweat poured down as i realized my 20 minutes was almost up. i cook a little faster*

 

"So, then what do you think of it then? Take your time." - JB

  
  
*I just sort of look like a fish... various things flashing through my mind but nothing coming out of my mouth... I finally shut my mouth and consider the thoughts*

 

*I laugh as i finished* He can't resist this!

 

*waits patiently* - JB

 

*I laugh evilly but a fly flies in, i cough* ok no more evil laughing

 

*sends towards you a question that seems to ask "are you ready?" with a tinge of panicked worry in it... obviously I'm not completely comfortable with what Jamie has brought up*

 

*sends back "OH yeah bring mister nerd spark butt here" i chuckle*

 

*rolls eyes, sending along the bond a sort of wanting to "kick his a** out there" sort of feeling. I smile at Jamie*  
  
Hey Jamie... there's something outside you should see... 

  
  
"Hmmm?" *gets up and moves outside* - JB

  
  
Hmmm... I'll have to get back to you on that honestly...

 

*I smile making it snow slightly but the wind pushes the aroma of Jamies favorite food towards him*

 

*curious, follows the scent of the food* - JB

 

*I Laugh. my tinkiling laugh going on the wind towards Jamie, I chuckle and smile as I bring in the desert food setting it on a ice table*

 

*curiosity flows from him to you as he follows the sound deeper into the woods* - JB

 

*I start to create the musical instruments that play themselves* alright when Jamie walks in play this *he sent the song in mind into their created purposes*

 

*curiosity spikes higher into the bond as he tries to find you* - JB

 

*I laugh as i hide in the trees from him*

 

*walks into the area where you'd been, stopping to gaze about in silence as the instruments play* -JB

 

*I laugh as i tackle him to forest floor smiling* surprised

 

*stares up at you, surprise in his eyes but there's something else there too... shock and love* - JB

 

*I laugh, my eyes meet with his and its like a love spark shocked us both*

 

*he stares, deeply touched*  
  
Jack... I.... *at a loss for words* - JB

 

*I smile hushing him, I kiss his lips deep and slow i gasp between the kiss*

i waited so long for this and you know what *i nibble on his ear before whispering*

"I win"

 

*he flushes from the kiss, sighing with defeat though he shivers at the nibble on his ear*  
  
"Alright... I give..." - JB


	9. After Dinner

*I smile, eyes full of lust i whisk me and Jamie to his home*

 

*clings to you* - JB

 

I smile and do a loop-te-loop for fun before gently fluttering down onto his bed, and laying ontop of him, in which i nipped and nuzzled his neck

 

*sighs, submitting to you; trailing his hands along your sides* - JB

 

*I smile as my hands wander, taking the clothes off like a candy wrapper for a chocolate bar*

 

*trembles beneath your touch, sighing your name softly*- JB

 

I slowly lick down from his chest tweaking a nipple here and there before taking a nibble on one and licking it tentatively

 

*whimpers, arching a little as pleasure shoots through him*  
  
J-jack...  - JB

 

*I laugh as i insert one finger in, wiggling it a bit as i flick the nipple with tongue*

 

*squirms beneath you, whimpering* - JB

 

*I push in deeper with it making sure i hit that special spot, adding a second as i scraped the walls*

 

*arches; shuddering as pleasure spikes*  
  
Jack!   
  
*groans, quivering from the pleasure* - JB

 

*I hush him, but relishing in his cries I add a third finger scraping and slamming into the special spot; stretching him out perfectly, i nip at his neck as well tasting him*

 

*arches all the more, unable to help the moan that escapes as his body quivers with pleasure and need... with pure lust for you.* - JB

 

*I smile at Jamie, pulling out the three; considering him ready I push in waiting for him to adjust*

 

*shifts, pushing you deeper.... causing him to cry out in pleasure, quivering* - JB

 

*I angle for the correct spot and slam into it repeatedly head on, i dig into Jamie hard as i push in fast and deep*

 

*groans, shuddering each time you hit that spot*  
  
Oh gods... Jack...   
  
*clings to you* - JB

 

*I start to feel like lava was in my body and i had to expel it, I groan as i speraidcally slam into Jamie fast and deep; digging into him each hit*

 

*digs nails into you as the pleasure burns through him like fire and groans your name repeatedly; pressing closer to you as he feels the pleasure build rapidly* - JB

 

My pleasure coming swiftly, i slam in Jamie at an incredible rate hard and deep

 

*cries out suddenly as the pleasure slams into him hard and fierce* - JB

 

*I cum inside him; moments, later my chest heaving, I look at Jamie pulling out gently I smile brushing the hair from his face*

 

*smiles back, sighing contently. after a moment of silence, murmurs*  
  
If I'd have expected that I'd have let you win sooner...  - JB

 

*I chuckle and kiss him before pulling out and wrapping my arms around him*

 

*returns the kiss, sighing contently; murmurs* I love you Jack. - JB

 

*I return it* I love you too Jamie


	10. Forgetting...

So damn sad *hugs Jamie!*

 

*shrugs* what choice did I have? - JB

 

*just shrugs* Did what I had to. - JB

  
  
*hugs Jamie*

 

who are you *looks at him questioningly*

 

*I sigh and get on the comm to get Tooth here*

  
  
Hey! Don't do that! You'll mess up my work! *grabs for the comm* - JB

  
  
"Jamie! I have to fix this!" *tries to keep comm out of his grasp*

  
  
No! - JB

 

who are you again *i look at Jamie scratching my head*

 

*wrestles with Mysterie* - JB

  
  
"JAMIE!!! Let go!"   
  
"No! I went to too much trouble for this! Can't you just leave it be?!" - JB

  
  
"No! This isn't right!" *manages to press a button even as the comm slides across the floor*

  
  
What's up? - Tooth

  
  
"Tooth get over here! We have a situation!" 

  
  
No! Don't listen to her! - JB

  
  
Um... well... okay then... I'll be over shortly. - Tooth

  
  
NO! - JB

 

*Is confused and flys off*

 

"Damn it Jamie! Look what you've done!"

  
  
*crosses his arms as he lets go of her*  
  
I did what I had to. Leave it alone! - JB

  
  
"No! This isn't fair... to Jack or you!"  
  


 

Since when is life fair? I did what I should have done in the first place! Just leave it be! He doesn't ... Well... I don't have to explain this to you. You already know. *leaves* - JB

  
  
*groans*

 

*I sigh seeing the area around needing some ice*

 

*cries in frustration.... at the injustice of what Jamie's done*

 

*appears, concern flaring in her eyes*  
  
What's wrong sweety? - Tooth

  
  
*wipes away most of the tears*

  
It's Jamie.... he... wiped Jack's memory of him...

 

*I look around confusion just confusion* why am i here again

*i was outside Jamies house but dont know why*

 

What?! Why?! - Tooth

  
  
*I shrug, not knowing*

  
  
*sits deep inside his home now, having closed off all the entrances. having no other alternative really since Tooth would have the power to interfere....* - JB

 

*I flew about for no reason*

 

 

*knows you're there, but there's no way in now... no windows... no doors* - JB

 

Thinks - who was that believer... what am i forgetting

 

*Slaps jamie with a pizza i was munching on, is having a mischevous day even though i dont remember him*

 

*cleans up the mess.... wondering how it got in here in the first place with no windows or doors.... * - JB


	11. Pranks gone wrong...

We need entertainment fun now *slaps you for no reason*

 

"hey!" *buries you in chocolate pudding*

 

*goes back to his sleep* - JB

 

Nooo gross

 

"serves you right"

 

*I smirk asks, you to get warm water; places it puts jamie hand in water* this trick always works

 

*just rolls over, flicking water on you as he cross his arms and sinks into a deeper sleep* - JB

  
  
"ummm... I thought it was cold water... and I don't think we're going to get a second chance..."

 

*I yelp, i growl*

 

Stupid nerd *i leave to find other pranks,  i look in my book of pranks*

 

oh this is a good one

 

*I silently and carefully put shaving cream in his hand, he is still asleep; i grabbed a feather i got from a hawk - dont ask how - i tickled his nose*

 

*buries his head against a pillow in response* - JB

 

*I shook in anger and tickled his ear, eventually being close and poking him*

 

*Shifts smacking you with the shaving cream instead* - JB

 

*I burst out in quiet giggles*

 

*growls, flying away, wiping off my own prank and ploting once more*

 

*I come back permanent marker* how about a mustache mister bennett

*i say evilly as i draw a mustache on his face and on his forhead backwards 'dork'*

 

*doesn't twitch, though sighs wistfully in sleep* - JB

 

*chuckles and wait for morning, laughing all night camera ready*

 

*just sinks further into sleep* - JB

 

*growls, I smile; getting pink hair dye*

 

*sleeps through it all* - JB

 

*I laugh evilly as i see his now pink hair, I smirk going into the other room*

 

*doesn't move* - JB

 

*frowns when Jamie fails to respond* "I think he's hibernating...."

 

WHAT! *i yell* hibernating, you mean like i do in the summer!

 

"I suspect so... though I don't think it's quite so short or quite like it.... He's done this on purpose more than out of need..."

*looks at him sadly*

 

*I grumble and leave a pizza on Jamies face for good measure* there im satisfied

*i say angrily before leaveing and spray painting on his window in blue "NERD!" i leave afterwards*

 

*sighs and cleans up the mess, muttering* "you can't understand what you don't remember..."


	12. Company of the Forgotten Heart

*keeps Jamie company as he sleeps for a while*

 

*I sigh and fly around the house, wondering why you were attending to him like you were his mom or something*

 

*ignores you for the moment, murmuring softly... too softly to be heard by you*

  
  
*murmurs back just as quietly* - JB

 

  
*I wonder what your deal was i sight flying off ignoring him and you completely for the hour*

 

*isn't concerned with you as I speak quietly with Jamie*

  
  
*gives her a faint smile* - JB

 

*I smile making mishief and mayhem*

 

*quietly* I'm sorry about all this... I didn't know.. I thought... I thought it was for the best... - JB

  
  
*I hug him close, quietly*

  
  
"I know you meant well... I guess it wasn't meant to be... It's not all your fault Jamie... I promise... You only did what you had to and Jack... well... I guess he wasn't quite who I thought. I'm just sorry about all this... I never meant for this to happen..."

   
  
*sighs, quietly* It's not your fault either. - JB

 

*quietly content to keep Jamie company*  
  
"Would you like some tea?"

  
  
That would be nice... thank you. And... thanks... for earlier and for not... forgetting. - JB

  
  
*smiles faintly*  
  
"I'm not like Jack. I would never forget a friend, even if that friend had done what you have... has thought as you have... If anything... I am loyal to those I call friend."   
  
*gets the tea*

 

*I sigh wondering why do i feel so much pain why can't i remember anything*

 

*hands tea to Jamie*

  
  
*takes cup, giving her a grateful smile* Thanks. - JB

  
  
"You're welcome"   
  
*sits next to him, quietly sipping her tea*

 

*I shudder sadly as i watch you make tea, doesnt know whats going on*

 

*says nothing, sipping my tea as I consider what I should do.*

  
  
*sits in silence, sipping at his tea as well* - JB

 

*I sigh sitting on the roof i send sorry to the bond*

 

*doesn't respond, not sure how to*

 

  
*doesn't even sense it* - JB

 

*I sigh feeling like a total dick, i leave and dont come back for a while*


	13. Pride

*sighs inwardly, not sure what to do with you.... or if I should even bother...*

  
  
*gives you a faint smile*

You should look after him. - JB

  
  
*stiffens a little*

  
  
"Someone has to... " - JB

 

*I sigh as im am somewhere in zimbabwe with a pride of lions who treat me like one of their own cubs, basically i was adopted a while back*

 

*I sigh* "Why me?"

 

*shrugs a little* He chose you to. - JB

 

*I groan a little* "I thought he was better than that.... I don't know that I can live with this."

 

Try. - JB

 

*I am trying to get free from a mother lion who insisted on cleaning me* no zibia no!

*i named each of them* im clean, im clean ok!"s

*he finally let me go and gave what i thought was a snicker and a smile*

 

*I sigh again*  
  
"I'm just not sure I can... I've always been loyal to my friends... My friends are family to me... how can I stand being with him if he so easily throws away one of the best things of his life just like that? What if it had been me? or one of the others? If he can do it once... he might do it again... and where will I be? Where will ANY of us be?"   
  
*I break down into tears*

  
  
*puts his arms around her, holding her close* - JB

 

*I sigh having a hard time to remember why i was here, but i was sitting up at the top rock with the pride leader who had me in his jaws by my jacket; i crossed my arms as he put me next to the cubs and gave me a stern look of 'stay' i realized this is why i didnt come back*

 

*falls into troubled dreams*

  
  
*sighs a little, wondering how he is supposed to help her* - JB

 

*Its night in zimbawbwe I was trapped under a pile of lions who used me as a cooling system but also the mothers worried i was to cold i gasped trying to get out*

 

*just sighs, lightly threading his fingers through her hair*  
  
thinks - it's not as soft as yours... but it's still soft. where are you Jack?   
  
*sighs again, this time in sorrow* - JB

 

*I groan as the lions thread out the cubs, jumping up and down on my chest trying to get me to go hunt with the adults who try to get me to my feet i sigh* woah come on wait AHH!

*i yelp as i am in another lion mothers paws to clean* IM CLEAN!

*she snorts as a motherly way of 'uh huh'*

 

*for a moment considers reopening his side of the bond but shoves the thought away quickly enough. you'd made your choice and made it perfectly clear... there was no point anymore and it wasn't life threatening...* - JB

 

*I gasp and pull from her grasp finally, i gasp realizing the alpha was ushering me to hunt today*

look guys i-im not a lion im a boy a spirit i can't-

*i was cut off with a low growl of another lion, it was the rival one from across the way; it looked like he brought two young lions to overthrow this pride. i narrow my eyes at him they seem to speak in their lion language, looking at me a couple times before the leader grabs me by my hoodie scruff like a cub my eyes are wide and terrified whats going on? as he passes me over to the leader who grins*

w-what

*I yelp in fear as the leader growls at me to stay in his grip or else die; i shook slightly like a leaf before he dropped me in front of a tan one.  she looked at me with a smile instantly wrapping her paws around me to protect me or something turns out it was the leaders mate and she growled happily to him and started to clean me which i fussed*

 

*I wake after a while, groaning as my rest has done nothing but exhaust me*

  
  
*gives her a sympathetic smile* - JB

 

*I awake to the leaders paw on my face trying to wake me he makes chuffing sounds like 'get your lazy ass up' and 'were going hunting whether you want to or not' i groan "im not a lion, im a boy" it sounded like a chuckle before i was being dragged and they pull the hoodie from my head i gasp* GIVE IT BACK!

 

*wonders where Jack went and why he hasn't returned yet* - JB


	14. Not lion

*you get a letter from sandy with a question mark it says: Dear mysterie why is Jack in zimbawbwe and being taken care of by lions?*

 

*I toss the letter down onto the table, grumbling*  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know... I'm not his mother."

 

*he sends another: you're to hard on yourself plus Jack is a idiot some times dont be mad at him*

 

*looks at the letter and rolls my eyes*  
  
"You know you can just come down here and TALK... because sending letters is so not you Sandy... and obviously you're around if you can hear me..."

 

*He sends another: im lucky im sending you these, im giving dreams to children.*

 

"If you're so concerned about Jack do something yourself. I'm not going to babysit him! "  
  
*growls a little*  
  
"If he's an idiot... well so be it. I didn't once agree to dictate what he can or cannot do with his life. I've done what I can... he made his choice."

 

*He sends one more: you're a bitch*

 

*snorts*  
  
"So sue me for still retaining my humanity! I told Jack I was impure! The only pure human in this room is Jamie... and what did he get for it? Nothing! If anything Jack's not just an idiot... he's a complete dick to boot!"

 

*he sends one more: but he's your dick, to boot, that has feelings.    he leaves a laughing sandman picture and no more letters come*

 

*I growl wrestling the new older cubs that are about my 18 year old age before i died, i smile as i tackled the male*

 

*I sigh*  
  
"He was... I don't think I can handle this..."

   
  
*looks over at the letter, not sure if he should laugh or not* - JB

 

AH come on guys i got to go *the mother lion of two cubs was like nope and kept me in her paws. She growled every time i tried to take off*

 

*senses your distress and sighs a little, unable to truly ignore you because it's simply not in my nature*  
  
"I'll be back."

  
  
*just smiles a little knowingly, finishes his tea and heads for the bedroom to get some rest* - JB

 

*I yelp as they try to get me to eat a gazelle, the leader growls; going up to me with a snarl like 'no adopted cub of mine is not eating meat no matter how funny and cold' they look he picks me up by my hood puts me by where he is eating and ripped a chunk off setting the leg on my lap I look at him with a 'im not eating that' he growled showing teeth I yelped and was not sure what to do, i give in* this is so horrible

 

*follows the trail of the feelings you're broadcasting and I appear in a swirl of sand. the lions don't like that and growl at me, but none attack as the leader charges towards me with a roar. he stops a few feet before me. I meet his gaze golden silver sand swirls. the leader grunts and then rolls over like the big cat he is. I chuckle a little and go over to rub his fur as he lets out a rumble that is as close to a purr as the huge cat can get*

 

*I was shocked as i jump from the gazelle leg* m-mysterie

*I look around as the lions crowd around us, one grabbing me to clean once more*

hey please, im clean enough. why me?

 

*chuckles softly before moving over to the lioness, staring her down and growling. she retreats with a soft grunt when I don't back down*

 

*I look at you with a silent thanks*

um this is awkward

*rubs neck as i blush the lions move from us while the mother is jealous*

 

*says nothing for a moment as I grab your hood and yank you into the air; it isn't until I've tugged you far from the pride do I let go of the hoodie and wrap my arms around you*

 

*I gasp, heart hammering, i only do one thing; i hug you close* im sorry i've been a real ass

 

*pulls back to meet your eyes*  
  
"Yeah... but you're my ass..."   
  
*chuckles softly and presses my lips to yours gently*

 

*I chuckle and kiss you deep, a true kiss of my feelings for you*

Yeah but your my mysterie.

*i say as i wrap my arms around you*

 

*returns the kiss with my own, holding you close*

 

*I smile* let's go home before the lions try to find me

 

*chuckles*   
  
"Oh I don't think they'll try... I made it pretty clear that you belong to ME and not to them..."

 

*I laugh* Oh, so you've claimed me *i chuckle*

 

"Yup."  
  
*grins*

 

*I chuckle* well than lets go home.


	15. When all is said and done...

*holds you close, nuzzles as the sand wraps around us and takes us back to the house*

 

*I smile, keeping you close*

 

*the sand opens the door for us and we float back in*

 

*I look about, things changed*

 

*I hug you close before letting you go, I forgot about the tea cups that had been left out and I pick them up and head to the kitchen*

  
  
*fast asleep in the bedroom* - JB

 

*I sigh need to apologize great but i dont disturb him*

 

*calls from the kitchen*  
  
"Do you want anything?"

 

No im fine *i say i really wasn't, i was only feeling more guilty*

 

*comes back from the kitchen and sits down next to you, wraps my arms around you*

 

*I sigh, content in your arms*

 

*hugs you close*

 

I feel awful mysterie, I hurt him and i didnt even think about it *i say sadly*

 

"I know. We all do things we don't mean to from time to time. All you can do is do what you know you have to in order to make it right."

 

*I sigh limply in your arms* what can i do to make this right?

 

"I can't answer that for you Jack. You'll have to talk to Jamie about it."   
  
*I gently thread my fingers through your hair lightly in a gesture of comfort*

 

*I sigh and eyes go in a determined smile* i know just the thing

 

*I smile a little and pull back*  
  
"Then I suggest you get to it."

 

*I leave your arms* do you have any baking supplies?

 

"Of course! I keep the kitchen stocked with things for you."

 

*I smile and head into there you can here the tools of cooking and fridge and cabinets opening non stop*

 

*chuckles softly and reclines on the couch*

  
  
*shifts in his sleep, slowly being woken by all the noise from the kitchen* - Jamie

 

*I smile as i finish the cake and a banquet of fruits a thanks giving turkey would cry for. I add decoration and a sign TO JAMIE in his favorite colors*

 

*yawns, mumbling*   
  
What's all the noise...? - JB

 

*I smile* well its a 'im sorry' dinner for being a total ass

*i say as i finish a touch here and there*

 

*rubs his eyes, yawning again before starting to fully wake up and things begin clicking* - JB

 

hey *i light a couple candles*

 

Hey. *blinks, not sure what else to say* - JB

 

I am really sorry Jamie i really am I was just mad and...

*rubs neck* slightly jealous

 

*raises an eyebrow* Jealous? Over what? - JB

 

*I chuckle nervously* you and mysterie seem to be more talkative with each other and the pranks were warnings to not try anything...

*i blush bright blue covering my face with my hands* oh god

 

*stares at you then starts laughing suddenly, shaking his head*  
  
Jack, Mysterie and I are FRIENDS... I don't have any designs on her like THAT... although I did come up with an idea of fun for the three of us... I'm just not sure it would fly well with her; I'm not sure she's comfortable enough for it just yet. Regardless, I love YOU. She and I just are comfortable with one another because we both share that in common. We understand one another.  
  
*moves over to you and wraps you in his arms* - JB

 

*I chuckle and lean in kissing him* wait you thought about doing what?

 

*returns the kiss, flushing a little and ducking his head obviously a little embarrassed*  
  
Ah... well... she seems a little uncomfortable with the idea of a threesome... but I have been thinking about it...   
  
\- JB

  
  
*lounges on the couch, wondering why Jamie seems embarrassed all the sudden*

 

*I whisper in his ear* you just got to give it time

*i say afterwards nibbling* now lets eat this dinner

 

*he flushes a bit at his own thoughts, mumbling*  
  
Well I hope it's soon... I kinda like the idea of making a sandwich out of you...   
  
*grins a little mischievously as he settles down to eat* - JB

  
  
*shifts uncomfortably having the sudden feeling I was being talked about....*


	16. Apology Meal

*I chuckle I slap his hand away from something though* that's for desert, i know how you are about sweets which is why after dinner desert

 

*he chuckles, eyes gleaming*  
  
Actually I was considering you being the real desert....   
  
*he settles though, satisfying himself with the meal and not touching the desert* - JB

 

*I blush eating the turkey i prepared, i almost forgot... i grab a plate and pick out each thing and go into the room you're in*

hey got some dinner for you

 

*smiles a little, taking the plate. I'm content to let you two have some bonding time*  
  
Thanks.   
  
*over the bond I nudge you back towards going back to Jamie*

 

*I smile doing, so and catch Jamie trying to get a cake i help him with that* deserts now i guess

*i see some frosting and go to lick it off my hand*

 

*catches your hand, mischief gleaming in his eyes*  
  
Allow me...  
  
*he takes his time licking it off* - JB

  
  
*I'm trying very hard not to laugh as I eat my supper in the next room, quietly feeding Jamie all SORTS of ideas of what to do with that cake.... *

 

*I yelp as he tickles a spot on my hand thats quite ticklish*

 

*smiles innocently as he finishes lapping up the frosting from your hand* - JB

 

*I pull my hand away looking from it to him in blush i was blue as a smurf*

 

*with a innocent smile he works on eating his own slice of cake* - JB

 

*does best to stifle a giggle*

 

*I was frozen, sort of, i sit and grab my own slice*

 

*watches you, a smile tugging at his lips that wasn't quite so innocent as he slowly eats his piece. Licking the fork with each bite... * - JB

 

*I shudder, the act starting to turn me on; i take a bite of the cake trying not to be turned on by the way he was licking the fork*

 

*knows EXACTLY what he's doing and continues right up to the last bite, though lingers a little longer on the last before putting up his plate. * - JB

 

*I felt like i was going to pop I tried to hide my blush and need*


	17. Dessert

Um... you got any chocolate *says while being bright blue*

 

"surprisingly... yes... but not just chocolate on its own"

 

no i need chocolate syrup *blushes brighter blue*

 

*thinks a moment* "um, I think so.... pretty sure I know where this is going... food fetish isn't it?"

 

*I smile grabbing it* don't worry, you'll wash off after wards

 

*I chuckle grinning, my canines showing*

 

*raises an eyebrow* "I have to wonder if there will be any TO wash off..."

 

Probably not *two minutes later you're covered in chocolate*

     

*licks lips* "you know I like chocolate...."

 

*I chuckle as i slowly start to lick down all the way to unmentionables...*

 

*whimpers, trembling at just the feel of your tongue against my skin; shuddering at the pleasure of the teasing*

 

*licks Slowly down your arms, your back, everywhere; i thoroughly lick it off*

 

*throughly trembling and aroused when you're only about half way through...*

 

*I lick in between every part nothing is not licked clean*

 

*squirms, groaning as my body burns with need*

 

*I finish wiping chocolate off myself and smiling*

 

*pounces on you, nipping at your neck, growling with need*

 

*I gasp in pleasure*

 

*trails nips along your neck as my hands quickly dispose of your clothes before I skim my nails down your chest*

 

*I gasp and whimper in slight fear that turns to pleasure*

 

*trails nips down to your collar, biting just hard enough to leave little marks even as I rub my slit along your length; growling with pleasure*

 

*I shudder moaning length throbbing*

 

*I nip delicately at one nipple as I continue to rub against you, nails sliding along your stomach*

 

*I gasp groaning and moaning, i was losing it; my eyes glaze over lust filled*

 

*I lick said nipple teasingly for a while before trailing nips along your chest to give the other the same treatment as I press against you more, still rubbing against you; groaning in my throat*

 

*I yelp at the teasing nips, my cock was like a water fountain; leaking at the moment*

 

*growls with pleasure, dragging my nails down your spine as I shift to sheathe you inside me; nips at your neck*

 

*I thrusted, on cloud nine, i nip at your neck*

 

*almost purrs, clinging to you; shuddering with the need and desire for you and only you*

 

*I rub your spine lightly i pushed in deeply*

 

*arches, pushing you deeper as I slide my nails up and down your spine*

 

*I keep going nipping and sucking on your neck before pushing all the way in hard and rough*

 

*growls, shuddering as I press against you more, wanting this.... *

 

*I slam into your sweet spot not missing a beat as i push in faster and hard*

 

*I cry out as you hit that spot, shuddering as I dig my nails into your back*

 

*I gasp at the pain but it only motivates me more, i slam into it, not stopping; the fire in my abdoment hurt*

 

*I whimper, clinging to you as the pleasure skyrockets and I growl in my throat as I nip at yours. knowing I'm close*

 

*I push in slamming and shaking as my body is in so much pain it needed to release*

 

*cries out with next thrust as the climax slams into me; shudders*

 

*I shudder as i release afterwards*

 

*quivers, panting a little. nuzzles against you*

 

*I keep you in my arms*

 

*smiles a little*  
  
"I think I like being desert every once in a while...."

 

Yes *I smile*

 

*nuzzles happily against you*

 

*chuckles a little at the small spurt of jealousy from Jamie, looks at you*  
  
"I think he meant to have you for desert..."

 

*I smirk* sorry Jamie maybe next time

*i chuckle as i fly away*

 

*chuckles as I go take a shower to get the chocolate out of my hair....*


	18. Unintentional

*I laugh as he chases me*

 

"Jack! Get back here!"    
  
*chases you into the air, though isn't unhappy actually... is throughly enjoying this chase...* - JB

  
  
*I smirk, chuckling in the shower*

 

Nope gonna have to catch me first *i laugh as i give him no chance to catch said target*

 

"Oh I'll catch you alright...." *mock growls* - JB

 

*I chuckle* see ya later grandpa *i fly off*

 

Look who's talking! *shoots off after you, matching your pace easily* - JB

 

*I laugh hitting him directly in the face witha snow ball* oh is wittle jamie grumpy he get no get Jack desert special *i taunt*

 

*just for that he pours on the speed, passing you in a flash for a brief moment, but only long enough to steal a kiss from you in the process* - JB

 

*I gasp, losing my control of wind; i drop my staff in process and plummet* AHHHHH!!!

 

*there's a brief flash of light and he appears beneath you; catching both you and the staff, chuckles*   
  
No way I'm letting you fall for me like THIS.... - JB

 

*I gasp in fright at almost dying*

 

*I roll my eyes*

  
  
*carries you down to a less dangerous level, sending soothing thoughts and emotions over the bond to calm you down* - JB

 

*I keep close to him, unaware that he caught me and won*

 

*nuzzles you, holding you close; he hadn't meant to scare you like that.* - JB

 

*I sigh in content and lay in his arms like his own Jack doll. I stay in Jamie's arms with contentment; I sigh in happiness*

 

*he smiles a little, lightly kissing your cheek as he touches down and walks into the house* - JB

 

*comes out in a t-shirt and jeans, alternating between toweling my hair and running a brush through it*

 

*I smile falling asleep slightly, i fight to stay awake*

 

*tosses her a brief smile before going into his bedroom, pulling down the sheets and tucking you in before settling next to you himself; his plans from before forgotten when you'd had your fright.* - JB

 

*I snore in my sleep apparently*

 

*just smiles a little, thinking its cute as he pulls you close to him and drifts off. the soft glow of his power surrounding both of them to protect them both from any dreams that are anything but happy* - JB  
  
  


*I pick up a book to read while the two of you are out like lights...*

 

*i smile as are dreams intertwine*


	19. Intertwined Dreams

*just snuggles closer* - JB

 

*We're on the coast of africa enjoying the scenery*

 

*never having been to Africa personally, he enjoys exploring the place with you.* - JB

 

*I point at the lions that were playing with cubs*

 

*smiles at the lions, watching the cubs play at a distance* - JB

 

*I think* Jamie can we go here for real

 

Well... I suppose we could... I think Mysterie and I might work something out to get you there without too bad of consequences. - JB

 

*I smile nuzzling in his neck*

 

*smiles, holding you close* - JB

 

*The dream ends as i awaken*

 

*yawns, because the dream was linked to you he began waking as you did* - JB

 

*I smile* that dream was nice

 

*murmurs a bit sleepily*  
  
Yeah it was - JB

 

*I stand up stretching* what would you like for breakfast?

 

*chuckles*   
  
Too late for breakfast, we weren't out that long Jack.   
  
*points to the moon, still high in the darkened sky* - JB

 

Oh? *is surprised*

 

*glances over at the alarm clock*  
  
Guess so, it's only 11. - JB

 

*I am shocked* why did we wake up... or i wake up at 11?

 

*shrugs* Beats me.... maybe you thought you left something undone?  
  
*says the last part a little teasingly* - JB

 

*I look at him confused* what could i not have done that would have woken me up?

 

*just chuckles, but doesn't answer* - JB


	20. Tag & Tickle

*sneaks up behind you, pouncing* - JB

 

AHH!

 

Gottcha! *grins* - JB

 

NU *squirms in his grasp*

 

*grins and starts tickling you* - JB

 

NOOO! squirms and kicks

 

*does a mock evil laugh as he continues to tickle you*  
  
This is what you get for thinking I'd never catch you! - JB

 

DAMN IT BENNETT WHEN I G-get out of y-your grasp y-you're next *i say in between laughter*

 

*laughs*   
  
You'll have to catch me first!  
  
*lets you go* - JB

 

*I smirk* you're on *afterwards i give chase*

 

*laughs, taking to the air and out the door* - JB

 

*I follow close behind*

 

*laughing, Jamie pours on the speed to try and extend the distance between the two of you, not wanting to make this chase easy* - J

  
  
*I shake my head a little at you pair of "nuts" as I read my book*

 

*I smile pouring on and going down confusing him before arms wrap around Jamie*

 

*blinks, then yelps as you catch him; laughing*  
  
No fair! - JB

 

Well you started it *I laugh as i tickle a spot near his neck knowing it was super ticklish*

 

Hey! *laughs, squirming in your embrace to try and get away* - JB

 

*I tickle everywhere* nope

 

*squirms even more between laughter, trying to escape you* - JB

 

I laugh as i accidentily manage to graze something vital

 

*shivers*  
  
"Jack..."   
  
*not easy to tell if there is supposed to be warning or laugher in that tone...* - JB

 

*I chuckle* what

 

*levels you a look that says "you know what..." - JB

 

what *i chuckle*

 

*gently takes your chin in one hand before lightly pressing his lips to yours* - JB

 

*i 'mm' at that responding to it*

 

*shifts a little to trail those same fingers down your throat, holding the kiss* - JB

 

*I groan in pleasure*

 

*sighs into the kiss in delight, lightly stroking your throat gently* - JB

 

*I wrap my arms around succumbing to the touches*

 

*pulls you closer, sliding his tongue teasingly along your lips* - JB

 

*I groan* y-you're such a tease

 

*chuckles*   
  
You know you love it.   
  
*slips his tongue into your mouth, grazing yours as he pulls you closer* - JB

 

*I mmed and moaned wantonly into the kiss*

 

*floats down just enough to press you against a tree, freeing his hands to slide along your sides as his tongue explores your mouth* - JB

 

*I moan and buck a little*

 

*slides his hands beneath your hoodie, skimming his fingers along your sides as he presses against you; groaning in delight* - JB

 

*I shuttered, a slight bulge growing*

 

*shifts to trail light nibbles along your neck, boldly pressing his growing erection against yours; groaning as he skims his nails against your skin* - JB

 

*I moan loudly nails digging into his back as my body shakes with need*

 

*groans softly against your neck*  
  
Oh Jack... what you do to me...   
  
*presses against you more, shivering in pleasure and need* - JB

 

*I gasp as i felt like we needed less clothes and fast i started picking at his hoodie*

 

*skims one hand along the waistband of your pants, lightly brushing fingers along your skin* - JB

 

*I groan* Jaammiee *i whine*

 

*chuckles softly, a hint of triumph in it as he nips at your collarbone. trails his fingers lower, brushing against the bulge deliberately* - JB

 

J-JAMIE! *i yell out as it irritates it further, i moan; losing complete control, quivering*

 

*shifts to slip the material down your hips, lightly rubbing your hips and thighs with his thumbs as he does, murmuring as he nips at your collarbone*  
  
So lovely and tasty....    
  
*runs his tongue along your skin* - JB

 

*I groan my body was quivering it felt like i was going to pop*

 

*skims the fingers of one hand along your length, groaning in his throat as he nips at your skin again. shuddering at the feel of your skin beneath his fingers* - JB

 

*I whimper* p-please

 

*trails his nips up along your neck to your ear, murmuring softly as his fingers lightly play along your length*  
  
Please what? What is it you want Jack? - JB

 

*I moan* please, i need you inside, please *i gasp my body shaking*

 

*shifts to slip a hand into a pocket, pulling out a little tube. holding it with one hand as the other yanks his own pants down. he slicks up his length, shuddering with need and pleasure as he nips at your lip; sticking the tube back in a pocket before shifting to slow press inside, giving you time to adjust even with the lube to make it easier* - JB

 

*I groan* Oh god J-Jamie *my body was about to collapse as the pleasure was overwhelming*

 

*continues to go slow, wanting only for you to feel the pleasure of it even as he shudders with desire to press all the way in... to do more... he restrains. moving slowly until he is all the way in; pausing to give you time to fully adjust, nipping at your neck as he groans*  
  
Oh Jack... you feel so good....  
  
*shudders again as desire and pleasure slams into him* - JB

 

*I yelp as he grazes a spot in me that makes me see stars, i groan*

 

*shifts a little to hit that spot as he pulls back a little and thrusts back in, groaning as he clings to you; his body quivering from the pleasure* - JB

 

*I shake my body was on fire i breathed heavily* Oh GOD JAMIE!

 

*shudders, groaning in pure pleasure as he picks up the pace. angling to make sure he hits that spot each time; quivering from the delight and pleasure that comes from hearing your pleasure... the sound of his name* -JB

 

*I am out right yelling as i quiver to the need pain in my stomach starting*

 

*quivers as he grabs your bottom to pull you as close as possible as he slams into you, driven by the pleasure and the sound of your pleasure. the desire and pleasure burning in his gut; causing him to whimper* - JB

 

*I was so close sweat dripped down* J-Jamie.. I.. im so so close *i say gasping moaning and mewling*

 

*shudders, groaning at the mere thought as he continued to slam into you; quivering with the desire to give you the pleasure of release. wanting you to feel it first. nipping at you neck just hard enough to leave marks* - JB

 

*I gasp and in one silent scream i released shaking and quivering at my climax*

 

*shudders at the feel of your release, claiming your mouth in a passionate kiss as he slams into you one final time; quivering as he releases inside you. a sound that is something between a whimper, a moan and a purr rising in his throat* - JB

 

*I yelp, my knees couldnt hold me, i collapse shaking and kissing back*

 

*holds you against the tree, quivering; glad he'd pinned you there as he barely has enough strength and willpower just to keep both of us aloft.* - JB

 

*I slowly lower to the ground pulling him down with me*

 

*quivers, panting, shifting a little to pull out before it becomes uncomfortable for either of us* - JB

 

*I wrap around Jamie*

 

*nuzzles against your neck, chuckles a little, leaning against the tree for support*  
  
I did try to warn you...  - JB

 

*I breathe heavily* that you did

 

*chuckles a bit, nuzzling against your neck* - JB

 

*i smile*

 

*chuckles a little*   
  
You sure make life interesting... can't imagine it without you. - JB

 

*I smile* you either


	21. When 3 isn't a crowd

DAMN IT JAMIE YOU SEDUCTER!!!

 

*snickers* that's the point....

 

I survived wait now your going to kick my ass before pushing me into the water nu

 

*chuckles*

 

humph that was so horrible, you bastard, you kept yourself from me

 

*chuckles* it worked to get you clean didn't it? - J

 

Yes *i purr* So funny how i got in

 

*smiles a little, mischievous gleam in eyes*  
  
The things I do for you.... - JB

  
  
*eyes you both thoughtfully*   
  
Should I leave the room for you two?

 

No *smiles and grabs you, pull you into bed; you're sandwhiched between us*

 

*yelps in surprise*

  
  
*chuckles, shifting to move his arms around you, trapping her in between* - JB

  
  
Okay you two.... what the heck?

 

 

*I smile misheviously its nothing i say as i nip at your neck*

 

*chuckles a little* - JB

 

*shivers a little, but tries to resist*

Hey now... that's not fair...

 

*I smile as i trail my fingers lightly up your spine*

 

*shifts to thread a hand through her hair, mischief gleaming in his eyes* - JB  
  
Hey... what the.... heck is this... a tag team?

 

*nips at your neck*   
  
I think I like this better... - JB

  
  
*confused at the sudden swap*  
  
wait... what? 

  
  
*chuckles, whispers softly in your ear*  
  
better hold her tight now or she might get away.... - JB

 

*I do exactly that, keeping you wrapped tightly in my arms as i nip at your ear*

 

*shivers a little*   
  
J-jack...   
  
*grins a little, nipping at the back of your neck* - JB

 

*I chuckle and rub your spine making sure i touch it sensitive spot*

 

*shivers at that the touch*  
  
w-wait a ....   
  
*trails off, forgetting what I was going to say mid-way*

  
  
*slides his hand along the side you're not laying on and over your hip* - JB

 

*I laugh as i rub below the waist band*

 

*gives you a bit of a quizzical look even as I shiver from your touch*  
  
w-what's so funny? 

  
  
*whispers a quiet suggestion into your ear* - J

 

*I gasp as Jamie squeezed me* h-hey careful there

 

*I smirk, I slowly ever slowy rub your neck replacing my fingers with my tongue*

 

*whimpers a little*

*with a bit of a grin, he whispers suggestions about what he thinks you should do next even as he lightly squeezes your bottom just to get a reaction* - JB

 

*I groan lightly i lick your scalp and slide my finger on your clit*

 

*gasps in shocked pleasure, leaning eagerly into your touch*

  
  
*skims his fingers along your thigh, trembling in delight* - JB

 

*i chuckle as i push one digit in as i breathe on your neck, biting into it*

 

*groans a little, pressing closer*

  
  
*continues murmuring suggestions, even as his hand slips beneath your hoodie to skim along your skin* - JB

 

*I gasp as i push in deeper, i lift up your shirt tongueing your belly button*

 

*shudders, whimpering*

  
  
*skims his nails along your skin, groaning softly at the sound of your gasp* - JB

 

*I whimper. As i lick deeply*

 

*shudders, the sand easily taking care of any of my clothing barriers as i squirm a little beneath your touch*

  
  
*eyes gleam with a hint of lust, ridding you of your hoodie, skimming his nails along your back* - JB

 

*I gasp arching into you my hardened cock near your entrance as i scrape nails along your back*

 

*I whimper, shuddering in pleasure*

  
  
*slips your pants off before riding himself of his, slipping a finger into you. murmuring quietly to you about finding that spot even as he slowly pushes his finger in; searching for that spot in you* - JB

 

*I gasp as i push in* oh god *i nipped at one of your nipples*

 

*groans, whimpering out*  
  
Oh Gods...  
  
*arching beneath you*

  
  
*wiggles his finger to loosen you a bit before adding a second, murmurs soft encouragement in your ear as he presses his hard length against your leg as he works to loosen you before adding a second* - JB

 

*I cry and push into you, thrusting slightly as i am sucking on your nipples*

 

*cries out in pleasure, whimpering. shudders as I arch into you more*

  
  
*shifts to slick himself up before slipping into you. shuddering as he aims to slam into that spot in you.* - JB

 

*I cry as i thrust into you*

 

*shudders, groaning out*  
  
Oh Jaacckkk....  
  


 

*thrusts deep into you, giving you a moment to adjust before slowly pulling back, timing his thrusts into you as you pull back from her* - JB

 

*I thrust fast hard and deep into you making sure i hit that spot as i cry out*

 

*cries out in pure pleasure, shuddering.*

  
  
*shudders, groaning as he digs his nails into your shoulders* - JB

 

*I push in deeper and whimper*

 

*whimpers, pressing closer to push you deeper*

  
  
*thrusts deeper each time, shuddering with the pleasure; skims his nails down your side and over your hip* - JB


	22. Teacher and student?

damn it punishment took the opportunity

  
chuckles yes and i will keep trying *he smirkes evilly* -P

 

yup.... and you will keep failing. 

  
yup... still just a pup - S

 

shut up -P

*i chuckle* you will fail!

 

*chuckles* you don't have a clue what you're doing... - S  
  
*just rolls eyes at her a little, not wanting this to turn into a full on debate*

 

*he slumps* no maybe idk! -P

  
*grabs your hand while they bicker*

 

like I said... not a clue... - S  
  
*smiles at you, ignoring the two as they bicker*

 

*eventually it turned into punishment tackling Shadow*

 

*easily flips them both over, pinning him to the ground* childish - S

 

*He yelps* let me go -P

*i chuckle he sends me mental pain i fall into your arms* ouch

 

*holds you close, soothing the pain*

  
  
Oh you want to play dirty do you? *sends double the pain into him in retaliation* - S

 

*he yells in pain and growls slapping her then it turn into a slap fight* - P

 

*ducks a slap and punches him, turning it into a brawl* - S

  
  
*sighs* oh brother...

 

*he has her down on the ground with pulling her arm* SAY UNCLE! - P

 

*uses her other arm to push herself up against him instead, slamming her arm back against his chest and then ramming her other into his gut* - S  
  


*mutters* always escalates quickly with her....

 

*He whimpers in pain scratching at her* - P

 

*spins around, kneeing him where the sun don't shine* insolent pup! - S

 

*winces in sympathy* Ooooo... he's gonna feel that for a while....

 

*He yells in pain* OK OK I GIVE I GIVE *he whimpers in agony*

 

Wait hes part of me doesnt that m- *i yelp going down like a sack of potatoes holding my vital jewels, I scream high pitched*

oh god it hurts

 

*soothes your pain, separating the sensations the two of you share for the moment, though doesn't let Punishment get off THAT easily... scowls at Shadow*  
  
You just HAD to do it... didn't you?

  
  
What? He had it coming - S

 

*i groan as i create ice, then putting it where the pain is*

 

*looks at Punishment* seriously kid... you have a lot to learn... a LOT - S

  
  
*mutters* especially about how dirty women fight...

 

*he groans* - P

 

Lesson number seven... don't pick a fight with a woman. - S

 

"Noted" *he says in defeat before returning to my mind*

 

actually that should be don't pick a fight with an EVIL woman.... I don't go there without good reason in my fights.

  
  
*scoffs a little, returning to my mind* - S

 

*I was like 'ouch that was painful' feels sympathy for punishment slightly*

 

that's probably the ONLY time anyone will feel sympathy for that bastard...

 

*looks at her with worry* - J

  
  
Don't look at me... I don't know how to fix insanity... never tried.

 

*vlooks at you both with crazed eyes*

 

*just wraps his arms around you, crying a little in frustration* - J

 

*I can only sigh, I have no idea what to do with you.... what to do at all...*

 

You should have listened to Adriana.... 

  
  
FINALLY! - S

 

stupid curiousity!

 

are you working on the chapter or editing

 

*snickers* Wouldn't you like to know? I'm in charge now Frost. - S

 

not if i can help it i wont stop fighting!

 

*laughs* You can't even help yourself .... they say curiosity kills the cat... you should have known better Frost. We owe it all to you... - S


	23. Square One

*Lashes out at shadow* SHUT UP!

 

*just laughs* - S

 

*in my blinded fury i am being pushed further into darkness shoots ice and a blizzard fire fall vines covered in spikes and wind at her*

 

You can't win against us Frost... give it up. - S

 

*yelps, jumping out of the way of the attacks if only barely* - S

 

I wont give up *snarls*

 

Fight all you like little spirit.... you're out of your depth on this one... - S

 

* ice and vines entrap shadow i make fire inside burning her ecasing and trying to suffocate shadow i was so violently angry*

 

*forms a sphere of dark sand around her, protecting her from your attacks* - S

 

*Snarls darkness is consuming me as i fight shadow*

 

*simply waits you out behind the sand* - S

 

*I slam into the sand breaking through animalistically i grab shadow by the neck*

 

*she grins at you*

  
That's it. Just give into your darker side.... come on pet.... be a good boy now... - S

 

*I shake my head* get out of me *i tell the darkness which only squirms with joy that it was gaining so much control over me; i slammed her into the wall making sure i made her bleed i stabbed her with daggers of ice*

 

*cries out, but uses my voice*  
  
Jack! Stop! - S

  
  
*I cringe*

 

*I growl pulling the dagger out i carved into her but i fought back dropping and throwing the dagger i screamed in pain fighting it figthing the darkness*

 

*grins* - S

 

*I struggle against it i was exahsted i was losing it i couldnt back down though*

 

*cleans herself up and makes some tea*  
  
Oh will you be a dear and come here?  
  
*she calls out... there is another spirit nearby.... one that is like she is, in a way... but takes its sweet time in appearing* - S

 

*I groan collapsing in pain i was in to much pain*

 

*a familiar figure lounges near the door in a tight T-shirt and shorts*  
  
You called?  - T

  
  
I thought you might want to come play too dear.   
*smirks at the new arrival* - S

 

No *I gasp in fear i felt wieghed down but i wouldnt give in*

 

You know I want to play... they don't call me Temptation for nothing...  
  
*He smirks, violet eyes gleaming* - T

  
  
*chuckles*   
  
Too true. - S

 

*I struggle to stand to fly away anyway to get out of there*

 

Awwww... what's the matter Frost? Don't want to play with me? - T

 

*shakes head* yOUR NOT JAMIE *backs away from temptation and shadow*

 

Hmmmm, well... yes and no.... He and I are GOOD friends... have been for a while now...  
  
*licks his lips as he slowly straightens and moves towards you* - T


	24. Temptation

*Yelps, jumps to get away; is hanging from the ceiling like a cat*

 

*chuckles, slowly drifting along the wind towards you* - T 

  
  
*just watches* - S

 

*backs away* leave me alone

 

Or? - T

 

*I look around frightened like and animals* or this! *i use bright light against the two; thorns grow from the floor around me an ice barrier also surrounds me*

 

*cries out* - T

 

*does too* - S

 

*I gasp in slight pain at the power i just used i knew now how to do it*

 

*scowls at you* -S.

 

 

*frowns* You're no fun Frost.... - T

 

Yeah well you made me not fun *glares*

 

Now don't be that way... I haven't even done anything... yet. *smirks, blowing you a kiss* - T

 

*Is disgusted, flys off*

 

Partypooper. - T

 

*Groans slaps temptation with a thorn vine*

 

OW! - T

 

i hope that hurt temptation *snickers*

 

*grumbles* - T

  
  
*tsks a little* Really Jack. there are better uses for vines than THAT - S

 

*Shudders* shut up

 

Really? Like what? - T

  
  
*whispers a few into his ear.* - S

  
  
*Grins* Ohhhhhh.... sounds like so much fun! - T

 

Oh no *i start to take off*

 

Oh come on! *chases* - T

 

No! *Runs away*

 

*chuckles* Don't deny your own thoughts.... I know what tempts you.... it's my job to. -T


	25. Playful Vines

*Screams like a girl running away from vines*

 

*one snags a foot and several others converge on you.... only grins cause he can't control them....he's only influenced you with his namesake....* - T

 

*I struggle fruitlessly* let me go

 

Let you go? But Jack.... we don't control vines..... *gives you a knowing grin as he watches the vines* - T

 

What *i gasp as i am gagged and bound spread eagle, i struggled*

 

*moves closer, curiosity in his eyes before he trails a single finger down your hoodie. eyes suddenly gleaming gleefully* Guess you really do want to play.... - T

 

I struggle as the vines curl around, caressing Jamie's hand; they keep me spread for Jamie to touch and tease as he pleased, i struggled and 'mmmed'

 

*grins and slides his hands between your legs, cupping you as his fingers play with you gently* Let's play then... - T

 

*i whimper and close my eyes as the vines started to take off my hoodie, slowly as if teasing Jamie*

 

*he grins and replaces his fingers with his mouth, teasing you through the cloth with his tongue* - T

 

*I gasp flinching to get away only for the vines to push me in his path*

 

*his hands skim along your skin, revealed by the vines even as he lightly nips at your tip* -T

 

*I gasp and squirm the vines quiver as my pleasure grows, the vines ungag me so the pleasured pants could be heard from my mouth i gasp*

 

*shudders, groaning a little as his hands slid to your pants, tugging at them suddenly with impatience to free you from them. meeting your gaze with lustful eyes* - T

 

*The vines oblige, i struggle more as my now hardened cock and body was exposed; i grit my teeth* s-stop *i gasp*

 

*groans in pure desire at the sight you make*  
  
Oh Jack....  
  
*slides your cock slowly into his mouth, sliding his tongue along every inch* - T

 

*I gasp and flinch and try to make it stop, the vines quiver in delight; slowly they explore Jamies body while im stuck being given a blow job, i cry and scream in frustration*

 

*shudders, groaning in his throat when one vine brushes his erection; he sucks gently before nipping at your tip, lightly grazing you with his teeth* - T

 

*I couldnt hold in the moan that escaped me and the shallow thrust in Jamie's mouth, the vines played with Jamie's tip*

 

*groaning, he yanks down his own pants to let the vines do as they will to him as he continues nipping at you* - T

 

*I gasp bucking and struggling to get him off; the vines quiver, some messing around with his erection, sliding up and down. one poked the slit and pushed in a little bit feeling around inside before pulled out as he was being pumped*

 

*shifts to trails nips along you length, squirming himself in pleasure; groaning out between nips*  
  
Oh gods yes..... -T

 

*I whimper* GET OFF ME! *i yelled, the vines trailed lightly down Jamie till one boldy went into his entrance*

 

*quivers at the feel of one squirming into him. he shifts to slide one finger into you slowly, purring*  
  
Oh but Jack.... this is what you want.... I'm just here to give it to you.... - T

 

*i struggled* no please mpph *a vine gagged me with a taste of Jamie on it; i struggled to spit it out*

 

*quivers from the pleasure as he goes back to nipping at your tip* - T

 

*I couldnt help the loud moan that escaped me, i fisted nothing but air my body quivering and struggling; another vine entered Jamie squirmy and wrapping and carressing the special spot inside him*

 

*cries out in pure pleasure, shuddering as the vine caresses him, stretching him for you... * - T

 

*I struggle* S-stop *i manage to rip one vine and i pulled on the others, they regrew and wrapped around me more tighter; spreading me eagle, i cried out as one added a thorn and wrapped around my middle scraping and cutting it up*

 

*says in a shaky breath*  
  
Y-you can't deny it.... y-you still w-want to dominate me.... *soft laugh becomes a groan as he trails his nips all along your length to your tip and back down again* - T

 

*I groan and squirm* shut up *i blush, sweating body, only wanting one thing; Jamie*

 

*groans, his muscles relax now, making him ready for you thanks to the vines' attentions; pants, whimpering wantonly* - T

 

*was poised into position* no no please *i struggled to pull back i was forced in gently, my cock throbbed with need and i quivered as i forced a thrust to get rid of it*

 

*groans out*  
  
Oh Jack.... yes....  
  
*quivers with pleasure* - T

 

*I couldnt take it, i dug nails into Jamie's back, as the need was too great, i unwillingly thrusted in and pulled out*

 

*relaxes, submitting completely as he whimpers, groaning and moans from the pleasure* - T

 

*I thrusted, the fire in my stomach hurt; the vines has started to play with jambes cock, i growled as i pushed in with no mercy and roughly pulled out to slam back in hard and rough*

 

*keens in wanton pleasure at the feel of the vines playing with him on top of the pleasure of your thrusts* - T

 

*I thrusted faster and deeper while the vines wrappend and swirled around Jamie body and cock, pushing in time with my thrusts*

 

*squirms, nothing but a mass of pleasure and desire beneath you, stutters out, whimpering*  
  
Y-yes... j-just like t-that.... d-don't stop... - T

 

*I don't, in fact i push deeper as do the vines; i snarled and dug into him, each time i thrusted him mercilessly the spot would be on fire from so much pleasure going through him*

 

*cries out all the more, feeling on fire from the pleasure and only craving more....* - T

 

*I growl in a husky voice* you're right Jamie, i do want this but you go by my rules! *i push in thrusting hard and fast*

 

*shudders, mere putty in your hands now as he keens in pleasure* - T

 

*I rub his nipples as i add on the pleasure, waiting for him to release first; i scratch his back pumping into him as the vines push in deeper onto his cock at the same time*

 

*Groans out*  
  
"Oh J-jack.....*  
  
*quivers, unable to take the teasing anymore, releasing in a harsh cry.... panting as he trembles* - T

 

*I release after, eyes filled with lust as the squirming vine pulls out of Jamie as well*

 

*is quiet, but still quivers with the force of the pleasure* - T

 

*I pull off the vines* there, happy now

 

*shifts to make himself decent, but doesn't answer, only seeming thoughtful* - T

 

*I sigh and leave the area my heart in shambles*

 

*follows, curious now* - T

 

*tries to fly a little faster away from temptation*


	26. Tropical snow

*continues to follow, matching speed, though there is still a distance of several feet between him and you*  
  
You're a strange one Frost... really. - T

 

why are you following me? *i say slightly irritated now*

 

Why not? You might be strange, but you're interesting. - T

 

*I growl, ice forms between me and him, and fly quicker as well as trapping him in vines*

 

Whoa! Hey!  
  
*tries to get himself out of the vines* - T

 

*the vines recede as i couldnt hold them anymore, i flew to somewhere far some where warm but cold somewhere in the desert*

 

*sighs when he loses sight of you, having no other alternative goes back to the house* - T

  
  
Well... that turned out well. - S

  
  
Oh shut up. - T

 

*I sigh as i hang around the rain forest visiting and making it snow for the children who've never seen it*


	27. Not always easy

*slaps* you're a bitch some times

 

*returns the favor* "and you're a childish idiot! I'm not gonna stand by while the two of you destroy what you have!"

 

 oh god

"THATS NOT JACK!" *randy screams*

"O MY SHOOB!"

 

*grumbles, crossing arms*  
  
"You're tellin' me..."

 

*Randy sits next to you* "want me to go ninja o clock on his ass" 

 

"I think I've got this... besides we don't need you to be a frozen Ninja..."

 

*He groans* "what i can take him"

 

 

*i growl* TRY ME CUNNINGHAM I DARE YOU!

 

"meep" *he hides behind you in fear*

 

*surrounds Randy in a dome of red tinged glass, it won't hurt him, but it will counteract any of your ice spells... and set fire to anything else that comes in contact with it that tries to break it. I raise an eyebrow at Randy*  
  
"You were saying?"

 

"uh you have a point uh so im gonna go to the gaming hole"

*I ignore you and randy for the moment just blocking off all emotions one by one*

 

*works on keeping you thawed... from the inside out... more or less*

 

*Randy stays by* "uh is there anything i could idk do to help"

*he says while messing with his long red scarf*

 

"Appreciate the offer... but I don't think so. Not in this situation anyway."

 

*He nods jumping from building to building till smoke bomb!*

 

*sighs a little, going into a deep meditation as I go about my work*

 

*whimpers*

 

*sighs a little inwardly, doing what I can for you... knowing that this will never be easy because I have to teach you what you didn't learn yourself... so that you can teach Jamie...*


	28. Crazy Day

Jack you appear to be blushing are you" *baymax scans me* "thinking about something a boy of your age thinks about"

*i blush bluer* "BAYMAX STOP IT!"

 

*chuckles*  
  
"Baymax you are too blunt for your own good."

 

*dozes in the next room, a soft smile on his features... dreaming about Jack and vines...* - JB

  
  
*pushes away the sense from the bond, doesn't really want to know the details from Jamie*

 

*I can sense it and i blush, which's why i was blushing*

"damn it Jamie" *i groan slapping him awake with*

"its not gonna happen again my powers are only for emergencys with the other elements"

 

*chuckles*  
  
"Oh let him fantasize... it won't hurt anything." 

  
  
*curls deeper under the covers, grumbling a little; not wanting to wake up* - J

 

Damn it *i growl and blush as i get phantom touch of the dream* stop it

 

*chuckles*  
  
You're so cute when you blush. Besides, I know if you really wanted to you could block the dream.

 

Oh right *grumbles at Jamie saying 'no good horny boy' i block the dream and my face becomes a normal shade*

 

*chuckles, knowing good and well you were enjoying it despite your grumbling as I look over to baymax*  
  
"So what brings you here baymax? I thought you were busy."

 

"Oh hiro is busy working on a new invention i decided to visit and see if anyone needed my assistance"

 

*i smile* well no thank you baymax were all good

 

Appreciate the thought baymax, but I'm pretty sure we're perfectly healthy here.

 

*he nods* "then i shall go back to san an tokyo!" *he says while wings pop out*

 

let me guess new upgrade *he nods*

 

"why yes Jack hiro wanted me to have protection no matter what with the bot nappers and such criminals in the area"

 

A good idea. Can't have you going missing baymax.

 

*he nods as he takes off* wow that was a interesting visit *i smile*

 

"SMOKE BOMB!"

OH GOD I GOT IT IN MY MOUTH

*coughs randy has a guitar in hand* "hey a guys miss me"

 

"what brings you by randy"

*i say gritting my teeth* "oh just came to warn you a stanked student is about to break through Jamie's room"

*I gasp* WHAT! *he nods and jumps breaking down the door just as a purple blob monster broke down the wall*

 

Honestly Randy... did you HAVE to bring one here? 

  
  
*grumbles at the intrusion on both ends of his room*  
  
Can't a spirit get a bit of shut eye around here?! - J

 

*Grabs Jamie ninja style, surprisingly, as i jump from the attack of the monster*

Sorry jamie you can sleep in my room

 

*stares at the thing that just attacked his bed*  
  
Okay... what the HELL is THAT and WHY is it in MY room?! - J

 

RANDY! *growls*

 

*deciding it doesn't matter WHAT the purple thing is... sends a blast of fire at the blob... thing... * - J

 

*Randy blocks the attack*

"HEY ITS STILL A STUDENT JUST POSSESSED!"

 

*i grumble* well how do we fix him her it!

*he groans while dodging it*

"we have to find what they have most dear and destank it!

 

*grumbles*  
  
Well get it OUT of my room then! - J

 

*He does just that the monster follows randy, breaking down another wall* Damn it!

 

i can fix the wall

 

*sighs at the mess the two leave behind and works on fixing it all* - J

 

*helps clean up the mess, hears music* what the

 

*hears it too* Now what? - J

 

*the blob thing turns back into a girl* wow i guess he treated her rotten and he was what was most precious to her *says i smile*

 

Huh... go figure.... teenagers. - J

 

Yeah *thinks 'glad im not a ninja'*

 

*shakes head, settling on the bed again, but more to think than to return to sleep. staring up at the ceiling* - J

 

*I kiss Jamie on cheek* sweet dreams fantasy prince *chuckles*

 

*blinks in confusion and surprise, though not so much at the kiss as your choice of words*  
  
Wait... wha?!? - J


	29. Normal...

*laughs as i leave* HAHA NOTHING JAMIE NOTHING!

 

*just stares as you leave in curious confusion* - J

 

*I smile I trip over something it was a book* Oh my JUICE! *i breathe heavily*

RANDY LEFT THE NOMICON HERE!

 

*looks at the book from the couch*  
  
"Talk about careless, doesn't he need that?"

 

'ding dong' *i look at the door, opens it theres randy; mask off, he rubbing his neck* "i left the-"

 

 

the nomicon it's right there *he sheepishly embarrasingly picked it up*

 

"we shall never speak of this again ok" *i nod*

 

*shakes head at Randy*  
  
"Just don't bring anymore monsters here. We've enough problems of our own thanks."

 

*he nods leaving. 'I feel so awkward now' i think '..is there anymore cross over characters.' Pikachu crashes through our ceiling*

 

*It gets up shakes head* its a pikachu *it looks at me and its cheeks spark*

uh oh

 

"PIKAAACHUUUU!!!" *is electrocuted*

 

AHH!

 

"Hey!" *redirects Pikachu's current from you*

"Now cut that out!"

 

*it looks at you confused* "PIKACHUUUUU!!" *it uses thundershock again*

 

*sighs, easily absorbing the attack*  
  
"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you and you're just going to wear yourself out."

 

*in case he did* aww its so cute when its not shocking me to death

 

*looks over at you*  
  
"You okay Jack? I know these little guys can pack a punch..."

 

yeah *is in a trance at how cute it is* OMG IT SO CUTE! can we keep him!

 

"I donno Jack... wild Pikachu aren't exactly the most friendly of creatures.... assuming this one is even wild."

 

Hmm, should we send it back

 

"Probably, question is how... I mean it crashed through our roof... hard to say where it was before then and I know they don't fly."

 

*thoughtful*  
  
"Well... maybe I can try and talk to it... through the electricity it produces... I think I saw that happen once."  
  
*looks at the Pikachu*

 

*it looks at you then looks at me them it jumps on my shoulder rubbing its cheeks on me*

OUCH what is it doing *sparks of electricity produce between us*

 

"Pikachu... you might want to tone down the electricity around Jack.... Um, well... he kinda likes you... that's how they show it and they communicate by using the electricity from their cheeks..."

 

oh and ouch *the pikachu finishes transferring communication* aww so cute

 

*chuckles a little and moves over to the two of you*  
  
"I don't think he's going to understand you Pikachu.... if you honestly want to talk you'll have better luck with me."

 

*Pikachu twitches before going over to you*

"pika?"

*i sit on the couch*

 

"Er... well I think I can interpret what you say through your shocks."

 

*Pikachu makes a small charge and sends what he wanted to say*

"Your friend over there had attracted me i am a wild pikachu and he smells like a female one if you're wondering why i'm here"

 

*I try not to laugh as I send back a little charge at him that distinctly says 'Well he's obviously not a Pikachu. He's a winter spirit and he belongs to me and Jamie, who is in the other room.'*

 

*The pikachu grumbles 'bye then' the pikachu goes out the window*

 

*waves good-bye to the Pikachu as it leaves*   
  
"Well then... that was interesting."

 

what did it say?

 

"Apparently HE came here because you smell like a female Pikachu..."   
  
*manages to say with a straight face, though there is a tinge of amusement over the bond and in my tone*


	30. True Beauty

WHAT! *i gasp* I AM NO LADY SIR!

 

"Easy Jack, I set him straight. That's part of why he left... and he was wild."

 

oh cool and im no lady!

 

*just chuckles*

 

*goes to make breakfast*

 

*follows you into the kitchen to get something to drink*

 

*I grab a whisk eggs and some pancake mix milk butter and flour*

 

*gets some orange juice. Makes two glasses as Jamie inquires what I'm up to, asking for one *

 

*gets up and heads to the kitchen* - JB

 

 im not cute!

 

"yesh you are. handsomely cute."

 

no im not either, im no cute

 

"yes you are... and do you want to know why?"

 

*groans* why?

 

*smiles*  
  
"Because of this."    
  
*puts a hand over your heart*   
  
"People are lovely, Jack, because of who they are inside... it shows on the outside.... in the way they look at the world... the sparkle in their eyes... the way they smile... how they radiate it... that is why you are."

 

*smiles and puts hand on your heart* I know why your beauty is so great; it's because you know not when to give in and because you are you, that's what makes you so beautiful

 

*smiles, flushing slightly in delight*

 

 


	31. Chase

"Ah ah Jack... you can't get away that easily...."

 

darkness made me do it

 

"Jack, this is for your own good."

 

*growls* NEVER!!!!

 

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way...."

 

I will never train *runs away*

 

*lassos you with sand*   
  
"oh no you don't"

 

NOOO *bites at the sand* Patoo SCHNASTY

 

"Well it IS sand..."

 

*Growls pulling on it* I WILL NEVER TRAIN *i slip out cause i buttered myself*

 

*lassos you in glass-like sand this time to keep you from slipping a second time, I tackle you to the floor too just to be sure. I meet your gaze*  
  
"now don't make me play dirty to keep you still."

 

*I slip out of your grasp cause im all buttery i slide across the floor* WEEE

 

*I burn the butter, but careful not to burn you, halting your sliding so I can tackle you again. I growl playfully*  
  
Frost..."

 

*I whine* you ruin all my fun! *butters self again squeezes out* WEEEE!!

 

*having dug my nails in your shirt I end up sliding with you, squeals at the unexpected sliding*  
  
"Jaaaaaaaccccckkkkkk!!!"

 

*I laugh as i slide across the floor* WEEEE!!!

 

*laughs a little*  
  
"this isn't going to get you out of training!"

 

YAY!!

 

*laughs*  
  
"you're only delaying the inevitable!"

 

NEVER *I run covered in butter past Bunny who was like "oi why is he covered in butter!"*

 

*I burn some of the butter, but not enough of it and the part I miss causes you to slip. I call to Bunny as we zoom past*  
  
"Don't ask!"

 

"stop trying to get out of this Jack... you have to train so you'll stop being sick!"

 

Uh ok *I yelp using ice to make me move faster i fly through the corridors sliding on melted butter* YAY!! *i make it out a window before you can catch me i fly really fast* GOODBYE SUCKER!!

 

*you smack straight into Jamie*  
  
"Oh no... you aren't getting away that easily Jack." - JB

 

NOOO!! *i dodge Jamies grab flying quickly*

 

*Jamie chuckles, teleporting in front of you again, this time he grabs hold of your wrists in a firm, but gentle grip*  
  
"Come on now Jack... you should know better by now."

 

*I struggle and pull eventually i bit him and that released his grip i dived to the ground at speeds faster than an eagle having sex with the other*

 

"Ow! Jack!" -JB

  
  
*he tracks you, relaying it to me and a "net" of sand snares you between two trees suddenly, quaking with the impact of catching you even as I appear in a swirl of sand*

  
  
"Now Jack... let's be reasonable about this..."

 

*I growl* NEVER! *i slice through the net with a ice knife throwing some at you both as i take off*

 

*I fly after you, easily dodging the ice*

 

*I fly dodging your grabs and Jamie's, i fly into a tunnel created by Bunny*

 

"FROST!" *Bunny yells as he chases you out of the Warren, not wanting you to frost over his flowers*

 

*I dodge Bunny's swipes* SORRY BUNNY TRYING TO HIDE!

 

"Hide somewhere else!"   
  
*Bunny yells, chasing you into a tunnel that leads back above ground*


	32. Ties Left Behind

*I gasp looking around seeing if it was safe i see nothing; i smile, im in colorado. I smile and fly around*

 

*the sound of a young boy's giggle echoes in the air, the young toddler that runs in a park near you is watched over by two parents. the boy's dark hair is a lot like his fathers and not that far from mine... the boy's eyes are a dark brown. his father's eyes are a dark brown as well as is his mother's, who also has dark brown hair but it leans more towards a bark brown than the dark chestnut of the young boy*

 

*I look at the young boy smiling, i fly over, making it snow slightly since its natural to snow there*

 

*the boy giggles, looking at you and waving. he points, but neither of his parents seem to understand*

 

*I smile and float down* You wanna play? *I smile at the boy as i make some snow and slight ammo*

 

*the toddler giggles, picking up a snowball but he has no idea what to do with it. instead he runs about with a snowball in his hand. I smile as I watch from a distance. having followed you here from the bond, though I keep my distance for the time being*

 

*I smile as i slowly teach the young one how to make snowballs and how to throw them. i point to his parents and speak quietly into the giggling child's ear; I walk him over while his mother and father were not looking, their son threw perfectly aimed snowballs at them*

 

*I laugh quietly as the boy pelts his parents, as retribution from the unsuspecting parents, I pick up some snow and make a snowball. I then send it flying straight at you*

 

*I dodge and gasp, I smile and throw non stop rain snow at you*

 

*laughs, using my sand to shield me from the barrrage*  
  
"You knew I was there the whole time! Shame on you Jack! Not to mention pelting my unsuspecting brother via my nephew."

 

Your what? *I was confused* that's your nephew?

 

*I nod with a bit of a sad smile*  
  
"He'll never know me... but yes. I told you I had a brother... that boy is his son."

 

*I nod* He is a quick learner *I realize that I could be captured* Wait, where's Jamie? *it was too late as Jamie had captured me in his arms i wrestled and rolled around in the snow trying to kick him off he took my butter from my pockets* NOOO MY ESCAPE SUPPLIES!

 

*I chuckle, watching the two of you wrestle, the little boy cheering happily though it was hard to say who for*

 

*Eventually i am pinned under Jamie who steals everything i used to weasel out of my training* NOOOO!!! MY SUPPLIES! *I wiggle but his arm has pinned me good*

 

*I grin*  
  
"Guess Jamie isn't as easily distracted as I am."

  
  
*grins then takes the opportunity to get his revenge from times past... by tickling you* - JB

 

NOOOOOO!!!! *i scream, laugh and gasp* S-Stop ahahha hehe *I wiggle and squirm* I-I'll ne-ever t-train n-never! *i yell in laughs*

 

*I just watch, the boy has lost interest in the two of you and wanders over to me. He can only see me because he is too young to have to make the conscious choice of belief yet. I give him a small smile while Jamie continues to tickle you mercilessly*

  
  
Told you I'd get you back for those times Jack... - JB

 

DAMN IT J-JAMIE *I roll over and kick him off flying away before you guys have the chance to catch me, i cough up blood though as i flew off*

 

  
"I think you over did it... "  
  
*gives her a bit of a sheepish sort of sad look at that* - JB

 

  
"Just go home. I'll go find him, make sure he's okay."

   
  
*sighs but disappears back to the house* - JB

 

*I cough up, losing altitude as i couldnt fly no more as i felt my strength go away with a snap*

 

*alarmed, I shoot through the air, barely managing to catch you in time before you hit the ground... within like a foot... it was a really close call*

 

*I gasp for air as i felt no oxygen in my lungs*

 

Jack?  
  
*concern flows over the bond*

 

*I gasp, my face going blue; i couldn't breathe*

 

*I gently cup your face, trying to figure out why you seem to be having trouble, trying to communicate over the bond itself*  
  
Jack? Talk to me dear...

 

*I gasp for air 'BLOOD IN MY LUNGS!' i manage to say over the bond, my eyes started to roll in the back of my head*

 

*I frown thoughtfully... how had THAT happened?*  
  
"Okay... this is going to hurt for a minute... but it's the only way I know how... "  
  
*I summon some sand and it goes down your throat and into your lungs, it takes a moment but when the sand comes back it's got the blood and it's cleared out your lungs of it*

 

*I cough and whimper in pain as the sand was pulling out still* It hurts *I breathe in the air blessedly and shake, i was really hot; it's all i knew*

 

*concerned I put a hand to your forehead and frown*  
  
"You are warmer than you should be... "  
  
*I shift my natural power to draw in heat and radiate cold to try and cool you back down*

 

*I groan my eyes widened* Put me down, please put me down. *i held my mouth as i all but pulled from your grasp throwing up in bushes most was gooy black stuff*

 

*I gently rub your back, not put off*

 

*I shudder and collapse almost in the vomit but i miss by an inch; I breathe heavily my eyes were going blurry, i was fighting to stay conscious*

 

*picks you up, sending my light through you to repair any internal damage and push away any darkness*

 

*I clench onto you hugging you close*

 

*I take the two of us back home and settle you on the bed, laying next to you. I lightly thread my cool fingers through your hair*

 

*I whimper and turn hugging close to you like a toddler would their mother*


	33. Illness

*murmurs softly, still radiating coldness to you*  
  
"Rest now love."

 

*I talk in my sleep* Mom *I was dreaming of my mother the way she used to hold me when i got sick with yellow fever*

 

*I smile a little and merely hold you close, hoping that you would feel at least somewhat better when you awaken*

 

*I snuggle* thanks mom *It's all i say before quieting and going into a deep slumber*

 

*I can't stop a soft chuckle as I lay my head against yours, relaxing but not falling asleep*

 

*I awake still sick but better, i yawn and speak out for my mother, but realize im not home. I felt tears fall* I miss you *it's all i whisper before snuggling close to you accidently snuggling into your breasts*

 

*I simply smile, holding you closer. acting like an ice pack*

 

*I smile happily grabbing at your clothes like a toddler; I clench onto you my body wrapping around you as i snuggle between your ice pack like breasts*

 

*I just chuckle, a little in amusement. wondering what Jamie would think if he walked in... speak of the devil, as they say...*  
  
So this is where you got to. - JB

 

*I 'Mm' in contentment before falling to sleep, my breathing evened; i shook as i felt hot but my hands wandered, finding cold which was on your back and body i wrapped around you like a baby that was really, really hot!*

 

*raises his eyebrows* - JB

 

"Whoa... not what you think. His temperature is warm... I'm basically a living ice pack." *hisses quietly so not to disturb you*

 

Uh huh... - JB

 

*I smile in my sleep 'aww' in content as i felt the chill grow*

 

*roll eyes at him*

  
  
*smirks knowingly and moves to the other side* -JB

 

*doing the same so we've basically made a sandwich out of you... * 

 

*I whine and bump Jamie in the balls, hard*

 

*winces a little, but only shifts a little so you can't do it again* - JB

  
  
*gives him a sympathetic look*

 

*I turn a little, hugging jamie and burying my head in his chest before my foot is in your side; I sleep with a snore I snuggle Jamie* mr.teddy

 

*I shift so that I'm not uncomfortable and my eyebrows shoot up at the mention of "mr. teddy"*

  
  
*gives her a looks that says 'oh no... not telling.'* - JB

 

*I smile and start explaining to "mr.teddy" my problem,s I explained what was wrong with me; it was a relapse of yellow fever, i said, all while i was asleep at the end i hugged Jamie, I settle into slumber again*

 

 

*Jamie tries hard not to laugh and I just kind of stare before I grin at him and say over the bond*  
  
"You know this means you're a teddy bear now right?"

  
  
*just grins, nodding* - JB

 

*I nibble on Jamie's ear as i suck on it, like i did to all teddys; i smile as i tightened my grip on Jamie*

 

 

*a quiet chuckle escapes me*

 

*I suck on his ear and chew on it like a teething toy*

 

*quietly whimpers, though doesn't regret his decision to help* - JB

 

  
*shakes head, as I continue to cool the opposite side of you, we've basically wrapped you in a blanket of coolness between the two of us*

  
  
*bites lip to keep from groaning aloud* - JB

 

*I smile, releasing my teething toy; i say one thing* i love you mr.Teddy

 

*quietly*  
  
love you too Jack. - JB


	34. Talk of the Future...

*mind wanders as he keeps you cool* - JB

  
  
*sends wishes off while still keeping the other side of you cool*

 

*I awake with a yawn, all but entangled in you both as i kept switching positions to get comfortable*

 

*smiles a little when you wake up*  
  
"Feeling better?"

 

*I shake my head and bury myself in blankets*

 

"Well, just let us know if you need anything." - JB

  
  
*I nod a little*

 

*I don't respond, I just lay there thinking, as i was sleeping i had a strange dream*

 

*entertains self with various thoughts and plans* - JB

  
  
*ignores Jamie as goes back to work*

 

*I turn on my side, my thoughts of the wedding; i was nervous for sure, what will happen... will it be pretty big.... little how many people be there!*

 

*is thinking along the same lines you are, though more like thinking of who to invite* - JB

 

*I smile* Yeah

 

Hmm? *thoughts interrupted at the sound of you voice* - JB

 

*I think who to invite, i cough into my hand grabbing a tissue*

 

Need something? - JB

  
  
*glances over at you at the cough, making sure you have enough tissues*

 

*I blow my nose and shake my head* god i hate this!

 

*chuckles a little, lightly rubbing a hand on your back in comfort* 

 

  
"Yeah, it's no fun that's for sure." - JB

 

*I groan* my head hurts

 

*sends a bit of his power into you to soothe the ache a bit* - JB

 

*I smile* thanks Jamie, hmm can we invite my mom MN, and maybe gary and andrea and my other brothers and sisters

 

*nods a little, thoughtfully* - JB

  
  
"Maybe just some of your brothers and sisters... don't need the place over run with winter spirits and I don't think the wedding should be quite that large anyway."

 

*I smile sheepishly* we do breed like rabbits *I look waiting for Bunny to say something, nothing came*

 

*snickers* a good thing you can't get pregnant then - JB

  
  
*rolls eyes* "Jamie... honestly now..."

 

*I smirk* that be weird

 

Yeah... but you'd make a great dad. *looks over at her* - JB

  
  
"Oh no... don't even start!"

 

*I laugh* aww, now i want a baby! *I look at you pleadingly*

 

*flushes* "maybe after the wedding...." 

  
  
*chuckles* - J

 

YAY!


	35. Transition

*runs a hand through my hair thoughtfully before shaking away those thoughts for now, focusing back on my job*

 

*I smile and stand up stretching*

 

*keeps an eye on you* - JB

  
  
*simply relaxes as various wishes swirl around me, some are black, some silver, some gold. I seem thoughtful, letting some of the black ones go for various reasons while crushing one gold one before letting a few silver go then crushing a silver while several gold are let go*

 

 

*I sigh and start to walk out ignoring Jamies glare of 'you're staying here'*

 

"Jack... don't make me tie you to this bed..." - JB

  
  
"Leave him be a while Jamie. If he feels well enough to be up and about let him a little... although if he starts showing signs of being ill... then tie him to the bed."

 

*I glare and pout at you both as i walk, mistakingly wobbling*

 

"Stop pouting. You only need to be tied to the bed if you're feeling terrible... otherwise the exercise won't kill ya."  
  
*says without looking at you as I continue to work*

  
  
Fine. - JB

 

*I smile and walk towards the globe room*

 

*heads off to find North to talk to* - JB

  
  
*just stays where I'm at*

 

*I smile at the lights just so happy they believe*

 

*a slight smile tugs at my lips at sensing your happiness even as I work with wishes*

 

*I smile but one started blinking my heart sped up at that; i never was used to lights going out when they stopped believing, i watched the light fade off and on i shook my head like 'please don't go out'*

 

*alarmed by the sudden feelings I get from you, I go to the globe room... but the lights are still there...*

 

*I gasp holding my chest shaking my head*

 

*puts a hand on your shoulder*  
  
"Jack?"

 

*I look at you* t-the lights

 

*my voice is quiet and gentle*  
  
"What do you see Jack?"

 

 I-I  *I whimper* H-he doesnt believe *I felt tears come*

 

*gently squeezes your shoulder, my voice quiet*  
  
"Who?"

 

*I shook my head* How can he not believe anymore *I whined*

 

"Jack... talk to me dear."

 

*I shook my head this was also a dear child to me*

 

*I gently stroke your cheek and call for Jamie... after all he would know more about this than I would...*

  
  
*appears, looks at you a bit worried*   
  
What's going on? - JB

  
  
"I'm not entirely sure... he won't talk to me."

 

*I shake my head* h-he promised

 

*I wince and leave this to Jamie, leaving the room*

  
  
Jack? *softly* - JB

 

*I don't speak, i mutter over and over his name and he promised*


	36. Fragile

*sighs*  
  
Thought so...   
  
*wraps his arms around you and teleports you to a house you'd know, knowing that the boy inside has a good reason for breaking his promise, murmurs quietly*  
  
Jack... you should probably see this...  - JB  
  
*the boy who had kept his promise up until now was sitting hand in hand with a girl his age, they were talking quietly on the porch swing* 

 

*I look tears but tears of joy he had found a girl for himself, i felt sad inside, but it was still happy for his happiness*

 

*quietly*  
  
She's not a believer... he did it for her. They'll be happy together. I'm sure their kids will believe... and maybe some day they will convince the two of them that you do exist... who knows? Belief can be fragile, like glass, but it can also be strong too.   
  
*he gently wraps his arms around you* - JB

 

*I sniffle and stay in your arms* at least he'll always remember to mention belief

 

True... but even if he does it doesn't mean he can see me... only true belief allows that. Only those who truly believe can see me... otherwise I'm no better off. It's heartbreaking... hearing those say they believe... but having them pass through me like I'm just a ghost because it's not real belief... it's just parroting what they've heard. - JB

 

*I nod shuttering at the mention of that feeling* let's go home

 

Alright, hang on.  
  
*murmurs a warning before teleporting back to the pole* - JB

 

*I gasp* I COULD HAVE USED TUNNELS! *I vomit in the garbage can*

 

*waits until you're done*  
  
Considering how you've been feeling lately that would have taken longer and ended with the same result. - JB

 

*I sit on the bed* no more teleporting without warning

 

I did warn you though.   
  
*frowns slightly but shrugs it off* - JB

 

*I sigh looking out the window*

 

*doesn't say anything, just sits with you* - JB

 

*I make small snowflakes*

 

*watches the small snowflakes drift by one by one* - JB

 

*I make it snow gently and hug Jamie close, knowing he still believed and so did everyone else*

 

*smiles a little, holding you close* - JB

 

*I snuggle closely*

 

*smiles* - JB

 

*I fall asleep in his arms*

 

*keeps still, content* - JB

 

*I groan in slight pain as it felt like i lost another believer*

 

*gently does what he can to soothe your pain* - J

 


	37. Belief's Pains

*I pull from Jamies grasp, whimpering*

 

*softly*  
  
Jack. - JB

 

*I struggle against the bed, falling out; I all but wither and writhe on the floor*

 

*just sighs and goes over to you, picking you up. he can't stop the believers from moving on... but he can make the transaction smoother by making the transition between old believers leaving and new ones coming in a little easier on you... as others are taking their place more rapidly than the old ones are going out. He reaches out to the part of you that is connected to believers, soothing what is otherwise a rather chaotic mess...* - JB

 

*I gasp reaching for Jamie but i felt like i lost my belief in everything!*

 

*soothes the loss of belief by connecting with those who have just begun to belief, shifting the transition so that you won't freak out quite so much. gently threads his fingers through your hair, murmuring soothingly*  
  
"It's okay Jack... easy now... it's okay..." - JB

 

*I slowly ever so slowly fall into a deep rest, belief in my heart*

 

*sighs a little, feeling a bit drained.... the others were used to this... but it still always drained him when this happened all of the sudden... and it hurt... oh gods did it hurt... rests his forehead against you, gasping a little* - JB

 

*I sigh smiling as i was dreaming of Jamie and you*

 

*walks in, lays a hand on Jamie's shoulder; softly*  
  
"You okay?"  
  
*quietly, so not to disturb you*

 

  
"I will be... just... a lot of believers today... a good chunk of them were Jack's this time... some he knew personally... some of them had a strong connection to him or me... or both." - JB

  
  
"Sorry to hear that"

 

*I breathe heavily as i was turning on my side to breathe better*

 

He's not use to it... no more than I am... I think it ... it took him by surprise...   
  
*says between gasps, the shift beginning to finally settle now so that only one or two believers were leaving and in increasing time between while new believers began to fill in the gaps* - JB

 

*I grab onto Jamie pulling him close to me like a teddy bear only burying my head in his chest*

 

*after a moment his breathing evens out again* - JB

 

*I whimper a little before i move closer managing to bump Jamie*

 

*barely notices, still too distracted in struggling with the pounding in his head and the ache of his heart* - JB

 

*I awake a little while later lighter and happier*

 

*is completely out like a light* - JB

 

*I look at him brushing bangs out of his face i stand up going to check on things in burgess and maybe paris*

 

*is dead to the world in slumber* - JB

 

*is sipping some mint coco, staring out a window. taking a break from my duties for a while*

 

*I find a group of kids who look very bored* hey why so glum *No one answers i look at them strangely i knew these kids they believed in me for a month now only 8 and 12 years old*

Hey Jessica. Guys its me *I smile the girl stands up walking over i thought she'd stop but i was wrong she walked straight through me my whole world crumbled my eyes wide hands on my middle*

s-she can't th-they dont believe in me

"Hey Jessica lets go do something else" spoke Jeremy

"Yah ok come on guys" *all four kids walked straight through me I felt my soul scream my body shook i fell to my knees making it snow lightly*

this.... they should believe in me... still... at least...

 

*I send sympathy through the bond, knowing there's little else I can do... and Jamie... well... he wouldn't recover for a while... but I knew this... I'd seen him do this at least once or twice before*

 

*I curl in on myself as i tried to remember that they were growing up but it still hurt*

 

*sends a soothing, mental embrace to you. unable to do more*

 

*I shiver before going back to the pole I wanted nothing more than to be with Jamie and you*

 

*when you come back I hug you, lightly ruffling your hair*  
  
"Hey."

  
  
*still out for the count* - JB

 

*I sigh and hug you close*

 

*gently presses a kiss to your forehead, murmuring softly*  
  
"It's okay."   
  
*holds you close*


	38. Fast Food, Not So Fast

I'm hungry now

 

"Let's get you something to eat then. Jamie's still asleep for the moment... he'll be out for a while yet I wager."

 

*I smile* Ok then

 

*leads you to the kitchen, making sure no one else is around*  
  
"Hungry for anything in particular?"

 

*I nod* hamburger and french fries

 

"I think I can manage that...."  
  
*I pull out a couple of potatoes, some ground meat and some buns, my sand helping fetch the ingredients while a tendril of sand finds a pan and another finds a pot*  
  
"Anything you want on that hamburger?"

 

*I nod making my list* Onions, one please, two pickles, ketchup, cheese and a sprinkle of salt *I smile the salt was for flavor*

 

*my sand grabs an onion and a pickle as well as the salt shaker. I get to work in cooking the hamburger, the bun is toasted on a separate pan; a plate sits on a counter awaiting the food while my sand peels the potatoes then chops them up into fries and puts them into the pot of oil that is slowly heating. I chop two slices off the onion and my sand puts the onion back while I slice the pickle and it puts the pickle back too*

 

*I reach for a pickle*

 

*laughs, batting your hand away from the pickle she's cut for your hamburger*  
  
"Now, now Jack..."   
  
*flips the hamburger, put the toasted bun on the plate and tossing the onion onto the empty pan to cook using a small strainer to pull up some of the fries to cheek on them before letting them drop while turning the heat down so the oil will boil still but not overflow. the sand retrieves the ketchup while I add a little bit of salt to the hamburger real quick, flipping it twice*

 

*I pout but sneakily take a pepper*

 

*before you can eat it... a tendril of silver sand snatches it and puts it back.... you weren't as sneaky as you thought. sticks a toothpick in the burger to test the meat before satisfied and puts it together with the cooked onion and gets the ketchup, adding that too along with a slice of cheese from the fridge. the hamburger is done and the sand switches off knobs while putting aside the pans to be washed later while I check on the fries and turn the fire off now. I get a small strainer and fish out the fries into a bigger strainer that is placed over a bigger bowl to catch the grease while I lightly salt the fries tossing them a little so that the salt gets at least all of the fries a little before transferring them to the plate and taking the plate to you*

 

*I smile* you're the best

 

*I smile a little*  
  
"It's one of the few things I CAN cook without messing it up. I... er... did cook SOME and I took a cooking class..."

 

*I smile and take a bite* WELL YOU'RE AWESOME!

 

*flushes a little*  
  
"Ah... thanks... glad you like it."

 

*I smile as i bite into the burger*

 

*gets some orange juice to drink*   
  
"You want anything to drink while I'm over here?"

 

A ice water would be nice

 

*gets you the water in a cold glass that was in the fridge and brings it to you before settling down nearby with my drink*

 

*I take a sip and smile* that was good


End file.
